Vongola Style Romance!
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: I gave her up to the worst monster imaginable, and she'll never know why....A girl from a poor family is forced into marriage, and it is anything but blissful. Danger lurks in every corner of her new life and nothing is what it seems with her husband.
1. Wedding Day?

Last night, I made the biggest mistake I could ever make in a hundred lifetimes. I told myself repeatedly that he was a no-good delinquent, a dangerous and stupid path that would only take me to dead-ends. I knew he was to be avoided at all costs, and I knew it ever since I first laid eyes on him.

* * *

The Main Character

* * *

I am Mugotarashii Hakumei, a seventeen-year old high school student trying to earn a respectable earning in life. I keep my nose clean and am completely invisible to everyone, and I'm fine with that, because then I can study uninterrupted. My hobbies include art, manga, and anime, and I especially have a weak spot for anything strange and twisted. That's probably because my father runs the local morgue, and my brother works there full time, when he's not out causing trouble that is.

"Hakumei, HAKUMEI!!!! Stop day-dreaming and help me with these bags," My older brother, Hikarakuyou, smacked the back of my head to get my attention.

Father, who was working, looked up at us and scolded Hika, "Hika, what was that for?! You're so mean to your little sister!"

"Sorry father," We bowed together.

He went back to work, leaving us alone with a black bag twice my size. I looked at my brother, wondering who was in the bag this time. He didn't care, not anymore. I did, because it reminds me of our mother, who would look at all the corpses, no matter how mutilated they were.

"Haku, this one's heavy," He warned as we picked up the bag together to carry it from the receiving room to the preparation room.

I nodded and helped him, curious as to whether or not I'll always be here, carrying around corpses and reading my life away. Nii-san worded my train of thought as we left the bag for father to prepare later.

"Haku, don't stay here too long. You'll never get away at this rate, and I want more for my little sister," He pulled me closer to him, "So I want you to go away from here as soon as you can. I already have everything set up for you."

I couldn't believe what I just heard my brother saying. He wanted me to run away from home? He had already prepared everything? What had happened to the nii-san who would beg me to stay home, just to make sure I wouldn't run away? I had so many questions my head started to spin.

"...." I tried to say something, ".......Huh?"

"I already paid for tickets, a hotel, a small amount of pocket change, and I had your things packed while we put the stiff down," He seemed different somehow, like maybe scared or rushed.

"How did you get the money? You didn't steal it, did you?" I worried that he might have gone back to his less legit and not-so honest work.

He smiled and hugged me again, "No, it's not like that."

I could tell it wasn't like it was before, but I knew something was wrong, "Hika, what is it?"

He sighed, "Haku, don't hate me, whatever may may happen."

"Wha-" I felt a heavy weight strike me against the back of my head.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyou

* * *

I watched uselessly as my baby sister was being carried off. I followed behind her as she was loaded into the limousine. A man I wished I had never met stood beside the limo, waiting to talk to me before leaving with the only thing I cared about in the entire world. He smirked brightly as was his manner and strolled casually over to me. It took all my self control to remind myself that this all my fault and that she'd probably be in a worse place if not for him.

"Your little sister will be better off this way," He said arrogantly.

I could feel my knuckles turn white as I forced myself to remain calm, "I know,"

"I'm sure that she'll forgive you for this, someday," He laughed as the wind blew his hair away from his right eye.

I gasped silently in my chest, realizing now exactly who this man was. He laughed again before clasping my shoulder and joining my sister in the limo, "Arrivederci,"

I fell to my knees as the limo sped away. I couldn't believe what I had done. I was such an idiot, playing right into that villain's hands. I hoped Hakumei would be smarter than I and not play to his fiddle like I had. Hakumei, I am sorry for what I did to you, so very, very sorry. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect you, but I fed you to the lions myself on a golden platter with silver trappings. Hakumei, please, know I did it to save you!

"Son, you did what you had to do. She'd never have found a husband if she had kept on as she was," Father put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but to me it was nothing but a speck of insignificance.

Why, why did she always have to be the one to pay for our mistakes? Wasn't it enough that we were poor, that our mother left us, that she would be an old maid to wait on us for all her kindness? Why must it always be Hakumei to pay for not only my vices, but the vices of our family? She deserves more than she has been handed, and what do I do? I make her lot worse, that's what I do. I gave her up to the worst monster imaginable, and she'll never know why....

* * *

Mugotarashii Hakumei

* * *

I woke up, my head throbbing and my limbs numb, as if I had been drugged for hours. I looked around the room, the fancy bedroom. It was plain as to any detail of ownership, so I assumed that I was in a ritzy hotel room. Why though? The last thing I saw before waking up here was my brother, trying to get me to leave, apologizing for something. What was I doing in a place like this?

As my eyes cleared from the final drags of the drug, I noticed several things at once. I was not in my pajamas, but in a tight, form-fitting white gown, My hair wasn't its natural straw-straight poof, but a crown of graceful curls. My nails had gone from chipped black to pure black. And my finger was drastically weighed down by a ring. Not just any old ring either. It was a plain platinum band with a small white diamond. It was on my left ring finger.

"What the hell!?" I screamed out in a panicked frenzy.

The door, the adjoining bathroom door, opened and a man came out fresh from the shower, "Ah, the little woman is finally awake,"

* * *

Logical One/Loyal Grunt

* * *

"Ten bucks says the chick is a dud," Ken stuck out his hand for payment as we waited in the limousine for the boss's wife to arrive.

"He would never marry a homely woman," I reminded him that talking about her reflected our master.

"Sorry," He shrugged sarcastically at a girl who spent too much time shopping.

"...." She said nothing like usual when he provoked her and continued counting her remaining funds.

"Here they are," I jerked my head uninterestedly to the approaching figures.

They looked around and Ken frowned, seeing that the girl wasn't completely hideous. I looked at her limp figure in our master's arms, dangling weakly in her forced slumber. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and that is saying something.

As she was loaded into the vehicle by our master, I took her gingerly inside the limo and laid her down with her head on my lap. Just until the master got in. Ken snorted at how careful I was with her, but I ignored him, used to his annoying ways more than most.

"So this is the bitch he chose to marry. Who knew she'd be from our own country?" Ken was mildly amazed.

I wanted to inform him that she was actually Japanese, and that she only lived in Italy because her mother was Italian. I did not bother however, because he never listened to the information I gather. No one did except for the master, but he usually relied his own information.

"Move," He said as he slid into the limousine.

I nodded and moved, holding her head up as I traded places with the master.

* * *

Ok, I know this may not yet seem to tie into Reborn, but I promise that it does. Or maybe it is obvious, ne? Any who, I wanted to remind the readers that the word "nii-san" means brother/older brother. Sama, san, kun, chan, are respectful, and nee-san is the same as nii-san, only it means sister. Arrivederci is Italian for goodbye. If my facts or anything is off, please let me know, ne?

Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I do not own Reborn or the characters.

Having said that, I do own the Mugotarashii family and this work of fiction that is not to be duplicated, tried, or other legal vernacular.

**Edit: 12-20-09//: I realized that I had made a mistake in the time line, so I went back and rewrote a few things.**

**Edit: 12-22-09//: It has come to my attention that the characters POVs are hard to distinguish, so hopefully I have made it easier to tell while still keeping the characters a mystery. I fixed some typos and changed some of the sentences. I also went back to try to make the naked man more in character.**

**Edit: 12-29-09//: Having six reviews, it is now my objective to receive fifteen before the fic is over and done.**

**Edit: 1-14-10//: I fixed some more spelling.**


	2. Honeymoon?

Mugotarashii Hakumei

* * *

My first instinct was to cry out for help, but judging by the room, I could tell that this place was probably on this naked man's payroll. I tried to take a deep breath, but the dress was too tight and I was too frightened, so it came out shaky and erratic. The man smiled at me, a smile I could tell was used to deceive too many people to count. I tried to crawl backwards, but I only bumped into the headboard, knocking sakura petals everywhere.

"You needn't fear me, not yet," He proceeded to partially close the bed-hangings between us and get dressed.

I could not see him, but I could see his shadow, and that was too much for me, so I turned around and closed my eyes. I was a virgin and planed to be until my honeymoon. I looked at the ring around my finger again, realizing that this _was_ my honeymoon.

"So cute, blushing at shadows," He pushed the white curtain back and sat on the other side of the king-sized bed.

My breath caught in my chest as he reached out to touch me. He held back a smirk, as if he found my reaction riotously charming and was tyring to be polite about it. For just a moment, my fear was replaced with annoyance, but as he gripped my arm tight enough to crush a hippopotamus, my consternation returned ten-fold.

"Please," I begged, squeezing my eyes closed.

He was silent as the grave as he flipped me off my back to my stomach. I shivered with recoil as he started to unlace the back of my dress. I let out a terrorized squeak as he pulled the dress from my body, leaving me in a lacy under dress. As hysterical tears crept out from me, he started to laugh. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He laughed so hard, he let go of me to wipe away imaginary tears. I tried to scurry off the bed, but he caught my ankle as I hung off the edge of the bed, clawing at the carpet for dear life.

"If you want to die, run," He whispered suductively into my ear, pulling me back onto the bed by my shoulder with his supernatural strength.

I looked at him in confusion as he just laid there like a casual beach-goer with his arm draped across the top of the headboard as he watched me, "Aren't you going to rape me?"

He blinked at me before rolling into peels of laughter. I glared at him, my trepidation slightly less than when I first met this crazy man. Whoever he was, he was really starting to piss me off.

"Mugotarashii Hakumei, or should I say Rokudo Hakumei, you really are something else," He tittered loudly.

"Rokudo? Rokudo?" Why did that name ring a bell?

"Kufufu," I could tell that laugh was going to be one of his signatures if it wasn't already, "You truly are an amusing woman."

"Rokudo, isn't that the name of that mafiosi who single-handedly killed his entire family?" Even I had heard that much about the mafia world.

He did not know this inforamtion had spread so far, "You've heard heard of me then?"

"But you're just a kid!" I could not believe that he was a fearsome mafiosi.

However, a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach told me he wasn't making it up. Sure, he may have been young, but he did seem very rich, and he was ridiculously strong. The bruises on my bruises proved that. Even if that was true, why would such a powerful man want me as his wife? He could have anyone, and besides, why would he even want to get married at such a young age? Unless it was a cover-up? But still, why go through all this trouble for something he could pay off?

* * *

Logical One/Loyal Grunt

* * *

It was quiet inside the waiting room, so nothing was happening, but if nothing was going to happen, then why was everybody free for the night? I didn't like it, I didn't like it one single bit.

"He knows what he's doing, unlike you," Ken told me as he paced anxiously around the room.

I ignored him and readjusted my yo-yo string for the millionth time. I needed to stop worrying about that woman, but I couldn't help myself. There was something captivating about her, something that made me want to protect her with my life. She was a complete stranger, but I wanted nothing more than to please her at any cost. I tried to tell myself that it was just loyalty to Master Rokudo, but I wasn't convinced it was something so simple.

"Hmph! Why would he want an ugly bitch like her when he could have someone like me?" The greediest woman I have ever met whined, pinning away in the open like a psychotic stalker.

I wanted to tell her that it was probably because of hussies like her trying to paw at him for his looks, or money, or whatever else the agenda may hold. It was disgusting and I wouldn't blame him in the slightest if he chose to act in such a manner as getting married. True, it didn't stop everyone, but it would stem the flow a bit. I wished it would stop everyone though. It gave those who are truly loyal a bad name.

* * *

Greedy Woman

* * *

I was stunned at how well that little bumpkin could clean up. When I first saw her, I admittedly saw potential, but nothing like this. She appeared to be the girl with a brain, a special kind of intellect that would quickly asses the situation and allow her to adapt enough for survival. That was one of the reasons I assume he chose her above the others. Having said that, that mind was hidden behind thin reading glasses and wispy frocks of black and petticoats of the rainbow. It was most discouraging at first, but thanks to my unparalleled efforts, she had became quite lovely indeed. Dammit, I shouldn't have helped out the competition. I could not pass up that chance to shop though!

"The tart better make use of her time, because soon enough he'll be leaving her for _**ME**_." I promised her that.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I looked at him, attempting to surmise what he wanted out of me. He smirked at the strength of his wall and tucked away some of his hair from the side of his face. I gasped, knowing because of his right eye that he was really who he claimed to be. Rokudo Mukuro.

"Finally, you get it. Besides, I'm only fourteen," He said it as if he were a fifty-year old man dating a teenager and he saw no problem with it.

I gulped, even more frightened than when I had first woken up and seen his face. He was a wanted man, and not only in the eyes of the law. Now I was an involved party and had no way out. But the one thing that nagged at me the most was the question of how I wound up here in the first place.

* * *

So no reviews yet, but I am determined to get at least five before this fic is done. I hope everyone likes the story thus far, but if not, then I hope you at least tell me why you didn't like it. I want to write a phenomenal story, but I can't do that without reviews, so please, review.

I do not own KHR (too lazy to type the full name).

**Edit: 12-22-09//: My first review pointed out the confusing POVs, so I changed the layout to help better understand the current POV.**

**Edit: 12-23-09//: Rewrite, attempt at bettering Mukuro's personality, in the sense of how it really is.**

**Edit: 12-29-09//: I am confused on the order of Mukuro's name, so if it changes throughout this fic, I am sorry, and I hope people will point it out to me so I can fix it. Please, I really need everyone's help with this one. Also, I want to remind every one that I am trying to keep the names surname (last name) first.**


	3. A Long Time Ago

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyou (Hakumei's Older Brother), A Long Time Ago

* * *

I sat sprawled on the uneven floor next to my beloved Hakumei as she devoutly read a book for school. I was pretending to be fixing something for work, but really I was just watching her and pulling at loose threads on the blanket under us whenever she looked at me. She was so bright without any effort, but she still studied hard for an uncertain future. I admired her for that. I was never that sharp, and I almost never touched a single textbook, but then again, I always knew my fate was to work at the mortuary with our father, taking over the family business when the time came.

"Haku, do you want to watch a little tv?" I asked, knowing that she say I could and that she'd snuggle up against me as she continued to read.

"You can," She shrugged and scooted closer, pulling the edges of the blanket around us.

I flicked on the tv with the remote and adjusted my body so she'd be comfortable. I switched to a comedy show and wrapped my arm around her as I half watched the comedienne tell some joke about cultural differences in a relationship. Haku looked up at the sow from time to time, but she mostly kept her attention on her studies. That both pleased me and let me down at the same time. On one hand, she was being a good girl and doing what needed to be done, but on the other, she was completely ignoring me for some stupid book.

"Hey, it's supposed to rain tomorrow. If you stay home tomorrow, I can make some cocoa and we can skip rocks from the porch, unless you'd like to stay in your room and watch it rain from the window?" I was irked by how much she enjoyed just watching the rain land on surfaces.

She smiled sweetly at me, her innocent eyes sparkling like a multi-faceted jewel with anticipation,"If the rain holds out, I see no reason I can't do both."

I again was thrown aback at her prowess in compromising and evenly dividing her time, "Sounds like a plan. I tell you, if you ever wanted to have children, I think you could do a good job controlling and raising them."

She blushed and looked away, "Baka, what would I want children for?"

I knew she was uncomfortable talking about these kinds of things with either of us, but I read in her dairy, which I didn't even mean to read, that she didn't want any children. They scared the hell out of her, and she found them whinny, and bothersome, and saw little to no perks in having them. I knew though that she was also afraid of harming her children, if she ever did have one.

I changed the subject to ease her discomfort, "So, if there was a fire and you could only save one thing, what would you save?"

She was glad to change the subject, I could tell by the wrinkle in her lips, "I would save Mother's necklace."

"Dokyun, something you don't keep on you at all times," I lightly bopped her head, mentally apologizing to our father for using another language in the house without an educational purpose.

"My collection," She referred to her manga and anime, which I could not understand her fascination for the life of me, "What about you?"

I knew instantly what I would save, but I didn't want her to know, "I'd save the old man."

She oolged me for a moment before she realized that I meant a particularly ugly painting of our father, "Figures that you would save the most random thing."

"Better than the strangest," I knew that one of the worst ways to offend Haku was to say something negative about her anime, so I dropped the conversation to go help our father finish his work for the night.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hakumei, A Long Time Ago

* * *

The wind raged outside and the rain pounded against my head. I knew I should turn back, but now that I had made it this far, I could not return home as I was now. I was very aware that my life was hanging in the balance, the Fates overseeing this night as any other. I shook my head, letting the rain lash me as I crossed the last road to my destination.

"I can do this!" I encouraged myself as I opened the door.

A small bell chimed as I entered the warm and intricately designed building. At least three pairs of eyes glared at me, ordering that I return to my proper place. I would not, because after months of searching, I had finally found it; the perfect place to get my first tattoo.

"Mugotarashii?" A voice called from the back, later for my appointment than I was.

I rushed to the artist, a friend of my brother's from school. He was just the same as my brother, down to the gooey gel that held his numerous spikes. He smirked as he realized it was me coming in for the tattoo. I gulped as I sat on the faded leather chair.

"Mugotarashii's little sister, wow. So, what can I do ya for?" He added on a business-like air to his chummy personality.

"I want this," I pulled out a picture from my satchel and handed it to him.

He nodded, "I can finish it for you by closing time."

"That'd be great!" I knew that's the only time frame I could do this in, "But can you do it here?"

He nodded at the place I showed him, laughing at the cakewalk I wanted.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hakumei's Father, A Long Time Ago

* * *

"Why Aiinka, why?" I lit a candle at the alter as I prayed for the soul of my departed wife.

She had been so strong-willed, so patient, so hopeful and even a bit of a dreamer. Why did all of that have to be taken away from me? From the kids? What could I tell them about their dear mother that would be helpful? The children are already half-way grown, so what more is left? Please Aiinka, tell me else I need to teach them. What more need I do to aspire them to dream like you? To reach out for the stars like you did, we have each other, but what about Hakumei? Will she contract the same disease as you and die prematurely? Will she grow up as you wished for her? I'm so lost, Aiinka, I'm so lost.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aiinka (Hakumei's mother)

* * *

"Aenaku, shush, I still have some life left in me," I held the side of my husband's face in my hand, kissing his brow, "I will not go so easily you know."

I saw him struggle with himself, "Aiinka, he has no chance, so please, raise her to be like you."

I kissed the air as I closed the nursery door," Sleep well, my little angels,"

"Na-na," Sweet little Hakumei cooed her early attempt at a night-night.

I turned to stare at my husband, my eminent death upon us both as he pleaded otherwise, the cold Italian moon glaring from the leaky roof, "Aenaku, please try to be fair to the children, won't you? It's never too late to change personality or perspective."

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei, The Not Too Distant Future

* * *

I held my mother's necklace to my lips as I thought. Had I become the woman she wanted me to be? I studied for her, so she could watch me from heaven with a smile on her face. I know that my brother too had done so much to prove himself, and I know how much father misses her. My mother will always be one of the reasons I am who I am, no mater what happens. She will always remain in the hearts of her family, forever and all eternity.

* * *

Vocab:

dokyun=dumb-ass

**Edit: 12-22-09//: Baka=stupid**

Comments:

I had a bit of writer's block coming up with this, but here's my attempt at slowing things up a bit. Sorry if it's confusing, I tried to keep the time line coherent.

**Edit: 12-22-09//: I rewrote a sentence or two and tried to make the characters easier to identify.**


	4. Blood Ties

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I sat in bed, looking at my husband. My pulse thundered against the walls, and all I could do was think to myself was how frightened I was that he was a member of the mafia. He watched me patiently, careful to keep his movements small and measured, as if he were dealing with a skittish rabbit. I tried to pull myself together, but my nerves were too white-hot to touch, let alone reassemble. And he just sat there, waiting.

I couldn't take it, I had to do something, "Why am I here?"

He looked around as if he didn't know either, "We're in a hotel room."

"I know that. I mean, why am I here?" I shook my head, startled by a curl as it fell to my shoulder.

"It's our honeymoon," He acted as if he had already explained this a hundred times before.

"Why am I here? Married to you?" I was about to cry out in frustration.

"I'm not so bad, am I?" He blinked, changing the room to my room at home.

I looked around, wondering once more how I had arrived here on a honeymoon. It was nice that he made it so I was home again, however he did it, but it was creepy laying in my bed with a total stranger. He also seemed to share that opinion, so in the next instant, we where alone in a field, greener than I had ever seen and more fragrant than I could have imagined.

"Wow, this is amazing! What else can you do?" I had always loved illusions, magic, and mystery, so I had again temporarily abandoned my fear.

"You're not afraid?" He was yet again impressed by my reaction.

I shook my head, "Not now."

"We'll see about that," He snapped his fingers, a motion I'm sure that was just for show, and the green turned blood-red.

I saw before me death. Not a battlefield of death, just a single woman. She was so young, so cold, and yet she was happy. As she wept and lamented her own passing, two children, an older boy and a younger girl, cried at the side of a man driven to the brink of insanity at the woman's passing.

"Mama, don't cry," The little girl wiped away the woman's tears with her hands.

"Please," The boy pleaded as he held onto his sister.

"My love," The man whispered to the dying woman, whispering a final exchange past the tears of the children.

"Be strong my son, and protect your sister. My darling daughter, no matter what, you must chase your dreams. My husband, raise them as best you can," She coughed up blood unto her white dress, her eyes rolling back and her body failing into stillness.

"Hakumei?" Mukuro's voice called me back into reality.

I looked at him, tears in my eyes, "Thank you. I had forgotten my past and so have forgotten my mother, so thank you."

That was not the reaction he was going for, but he evidently accepted it nonetheless. I smiled at him as my tears and the stress of this day worn down me, lulling me into a semi-sleep. I did not want to sleep, but the emotional stress put on my body forced me into submission. I yawned, wrapping my hands under my head.

"You have certainly earned rest at the very least," He said, leaving the room.

In my dreams, clouded with polychromatic hazes, his face swept around in the shadows, pulling strings and playing with puppets. My mother again had come before me, but this time she was clad in pure black, a single red ribbon over her eyes. Red paint ran down her entire body and stained her dress and matted her hair.

"Hakumei, don't anger Mukuro, he's a powerful man. Life and death mean nothing to him, so tread carefully!" She warned, her voice honest and pure.

I doubted her, thinking at first that she had become his puppet. She knew what I was feeling in my heart, so she warned me dually to stay vigilant and to never lower my guard around my spouse.

I could neither believe nor discredit these warnings.

"He is evil and will not hesitate to manipulate you! Don't trust him, no matter what. He will use you for his twisted ends, so please my child, do not allow such a fate to befall you! Don't fall in love with him, because it will only be a sham for his convenience! Don't give yourself to him, it will ruin you," My mother began to weep, and red pain ran down her face.

"Mother," I swiped away her tears, seeing that it was not paint, but blood.

I jolted upright. I was alone in the hotel room, but it felt like someone had been with me in the bed. I shook my head and ran my fingers across my mouth, trying to pull myself together. Something was not right, however, my face and fingers were wet. I got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, flicking on the light and staring into the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out, being a hemophobe, despite my family's work with the dead.

A boy in glasses and a fluffy white hat ran into the room in a panic, "What is it?"

"Blood," I murmured, shaking myself into a crouch in a corner.

* * *

Boy In Glasses And Fluffy White Hat/Logical One/Loyal grunt

* * *

I felt the weight of the world lift from my shoulders when Mukuro-sama exited his room alone. Normally, he would send the girl away or would take the corpse to be disposed of later. It was gruesome, but bearable. I wonder how that will affect her? I mean would he really stop now that he was married? Maybe for a time, but I know he'll cheat eventually. It wasn't that he enjoyed his freedom, he just grew bored.

I thought to myself, Hm, she must be very scared and very lonely right about now....

"Enter that room and your life is forfeit," He read my mind, or perhaps it was to not startle her too badly?

"What if she is attacked by one of your enemies?" Ken thought out loud.

Mukuro-sama thought that over, "Unless she makes a peep, you two had better steer clear."

We nodded, puzzled by the edge in his tone. I was more curious than ever to find out what had gone on in there. Well, based on the conversation, it was nothing to worry about any time too soon. I was so glad to know that, I decided to go take a short doze in my room. Ken stayed up and watched the television why that she-male harpy kept her grubby mitts all over the master.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman screamed from the room next door.

It took a moment before I remembered that it was master Mukuro's wife. I grabbed my glasses and ran into her room, my yo-yos secure in my pocket. She was in her bathroom, huddled over in shock. I looked around and saw nothing at first, but when she managed to speak, I saw her clearly.

"Blood," She whimpered, her hands and face smeared.

I grabbed a towel from the shelf above the toilet and cleaned the sink, "So you're a hemophobe? I thought that your family worked with the dead?"

She cleared her throat but no sound came out. I threw her a fresh towel after running it under a cold tap. It fell to the floor at her feet. She grabbed it and scrubbed herself clean before saying a word.

"Blood scares me, but I can handle it as long as it's not on my body," She handed me back the towel.

I set it on the counter and helped her up, taking her out of the bathroom in case she had a relapse, "It'll be gone in the morning."

She nodded gratefully, "Thank you.....?"

"Kakimoto Chikusa," I pushed my glasses up my nose even though they really were fine where they were.

"Mugo....Rokudo Hakumei," She struggled with it, but she obviously was smart enough to see that the marriage was legal and binding.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

"Blood," I whimpered, horribly aware that my hands and face were smeared.

He grabbed a towel from the shelf above the toilet and cleaned the sink, "So you're a hemophobe? I thought that your family worked with the dead?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but my throat was too dry. The boy in the glasses threw me a fresh towel after running it under a cold tap. I'm no athlete, so it fell to the floor at my feet. I grabbed it and scrubbed myself clean wordlessly.

"Blood scares me, but I can handle it as long as it's not on my body," I handed him back the towel.

He set it on the counter and helped me courteously up, taking me back into the bedroom, and promised, "It'll be gone in the morning."

I nodded gratefully, "Thank you.....?"

"Kakimoto Chikusa," He did that thing where you push your glasses up your nose and it reflects ominously.

"Mugo....Rokudo Hakumei," I may have grown up in Italy, but I was Japanese enough to know that I had to mind my place.

* * *

So, here's the next chapter! This is not meant to be racist, just in case anyone construes the last sentence as such. It was just saying that she was aware enough of her family's culture. And yes, there is a reference to the Lion King in this chapter.


	5. A Small Hitch

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

The next few months passed by so slowly, it felt like some sort of divine tribulation. I found myself moved from place to place, never told my location should I try to escape, as if I'd be so stupid. I was only ever in the presence of either my husband or Chikusa, so I had plenty of time to think. I found myself wondering more and more often about how I even been placed in this situation.

"Hika, where ever you are, please forget about me," I prayed every night that he was not searching for me, becuase I had seen, in person, how things were handled here.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

I found myself thinking of her less and less as the months wore on. I missed my sister terribly,and even knowing that I had thrown her into the wolf's den, I knew she was alright. I don't know how I knew, but I did. True, there were times when I wanted to bring her back home, circumstances be damned, but it was my love her that made me realize it was better for her. I know how horrible that sounds, but my restraint was chipping away.

"Father, it_ is _better this way, isn't it?" I asked him during diner one night.

He looked at his food before answering me, "Son, you have done the right thing, though in the worst way."

If only he knew the full story, "I don't know about that,"

He could see that I wanted to say more, and never being the man to leave an elephant in the room, he could no longer hold his silence, "Hikarakuyo,"

I knew it was serious, becuase father almost never used our full names, "Father."

"Hikarakuyo, you gave her away for two reasons, did you not?" He spoke more factually than I would have preferred.

"Yes," I had to come clean, but I knew that this moment would come sooner or later.

He nodded, "I know the first reason is some deal that I don't want to know about, however, the second reason is quite interesting, isn't it?"

"Yes," I was about to divulge my entire story, but he raised his hand for me to stop.

"You love Hakumei, don't you? As more than a sister," He was not judging me, but pitying me for my fate.

"How did you...?" I was surprised he knew that.

"Son, I may be old, but I am not stupid," He was smarter than I in all ways possible, so I did not doubt his words, "You didn't want her to know your shame, so you did what you thought was best and married her off. You care about her more than yourself, and that is admirable."

I know he didn't condone my actions, but he at least understood, "Thank-you, father."

He nodded at me, pushing his plate away, "Here, I can do the dishes tonight. You go."

I wanted to object, but I could not find the will to speak, my love for Hakumei spoken of so lightly. I left the dining room and headed for the bathroom, pausing as a letter addressed to me caught my attention. It was plain as could be, but I saw that it had not been sent through the post office. That piqued my curiosity. I grabbed it from the table and went straight to my room to read it.

_Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo,_

_I am writing this to put you at ease of your sister's safety. She has acted admirably, both sticking to her convictions and bowing to my whims as a wife should. There have been no problems thus far and I predict that as long as you stay out of her life, her life can be happy and safe. She is forever praying that you stay safe and away, and I hope that I would not have to kill her family to make her wish stay true._

_All the best, your brother-in-law,_

_Mukuro_

I reread the letter at least ten times before I understood what it was telling me. Hakumei was alive and well, obviously well looked-after, but that she had wanted me to stay away from her. He had threatened to kill me if I tried to contact her, and he had made it clear that she had fulfilled her duties as wife so far, only meaning that she had lost her purity to that man and was possibly carrying his seed.

"Hakumei, what have I done to you!" I cried out, crumpling the letter in my fist.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aenaku (Hakumei's Father)

* * *

After dinner, when I had to learn the truth of my son's feelings for his sister, I opted to clean the dishes and let my son go about however he pleased. He needed time to think, and I needed the time to accept. It killed me to know, but I had to.

"Aiinka, what would you do?" I asked my wife's spirit as I often did in great times of need.

After the dishes were put neat way like Aiinka had liked them, I sat in my recliner, searching for the answers she had undoubtedly given me. As normal, it came to me in a flashback. It was just before she died, when she told me to be fair to our children and to know that it was never too late to change.I remember her words exactly, but it is too painful, so I paraphrase.

When my answer had been found, I shuffled upstairs to my son's room to tell him that I would accept him no matter what. I knocked on his door a few times, but there was no answer. That was strange, because he had always been an abnormally light sleeper. I decided to open the door, slowly creaking it a crack.

"Hika?! HIKA!" I screamed out, seeing his corpse self-mutilated and drained of blood, a letter grasped in his hand.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro (Hakumei's Husband)

* * *

"OHH! What an exquisite sight! I never expected this job to be so luscious!" That older fellow with the pet bird twisted around excitedly in his seat, watching the scene from a small camera implanted on his bird.

I watched only to see the reaction of my wife's brother, but I never would have fathomed that it would have been so graphic. Too bad he was no fighter, because he would have made an excellent soldier. Well, I supposed I had better break this news to my wife before she found out by a third party. The poor creature would need comforting after this.

* * *

Yes, Hikarakuyo committed suicide because he over-reacted, and yes, he was in love with his sister.

Kids, do not try that at home. Legal stuff, ya know?


	6. A Prelude to Fate?

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I sat in my desk chair and stretched, the day less than a dull gray. I had not studied since I had been married, the Internet denied me and me locked in my room, though even if I could have been studying, I knew that it would have been pointless. I could no longer have a normal life, no matter how hard I tried.

"Hakumei-san, are you done reading that book yet?" Chikusa asked from armchair at my untouched vanity table.

"No, I'm just taking a breather. It's hard trying to translate from all these different languages at once. So are you done fixing your weapon?" I noticed his yo-yo on its side, abandoned.

"It wasn't broken," He just wanted to hang-out with me.

"Then leave," Mukuro appeared in the doorway, silently observing us for god knows how long.

Chikusa, who was loyal for a reason I had yet to hear, left without a look back at me. It was as if he feared even looking in my direction when my husband was around. So strange. Mukuro didn't care one way or another.

"Hakumei, I have some bad news I'm arfraid," He had on his charming smile again, but was different this time.

I couldn't figure out what was different about it, but I knew something was off, "What?"

He strode over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders, "It kills me to have to tell you this, but your brother....."

He broke off, and I realized what was so weird about his expression. He was frowning. He never frowned. Not like this. I had seen him frown many times in disappointment, but never in sorrow. According to Chikusa, he had never been sympathetic for as long as he had known him. Never. So why was he sad now? What did my brother have to do with any of this?

"What about my brother?" I was suspicious of Mukuro, especially ever since I had that dream with my mother.

"He's....Dead. He killed himself." He was a mask, a mask with the eyes of a mourning man.

I shook my head and tried to push him away, "You're lying. He would never do that. Hika may have had his problems, but he would never!"

"Your father's holding the funeral this weekend," He whispered.

"....." I looked at him, trying again to see passed his shield.

"It's true. I'm going to take you there myself," He nodded, genuinely sorry for me.

"How do you know that?" I believed him, I believed him with my entire heart.

He pulled me from my seat into his arms, burying my head into his shoulder, "I have been keeping tabs on your family."

"You....." I could not finish because I broke down into tears.

He held me as I cried, staying mutely by my side till I fell asleep.

* * *

Kakimoto Chikusa

* * *

I waited by the door for Mukuro-sama to leave. I had over-heard the entire conversation, and I did not agree with how he was using her. She had had to undergo so much in such a short time, and now that she was used to this life, he had to turn her world upside-down once more. Would he allow her no respite? Was he really so impatient as to manipulate her like so?

"Mukuro-sama, a word?" I had my arms crossed as I lumbered towards him.

"Whatever about?" He blinked at me innocently, as if he had no idea as to what this was about.

"She just settled in! Couldn't you wait a bit longer?" I just made my point.

He was unsurprised, "It is quite pathetic, the way you snivel around, using any excuse to spend time with her."

"My intentions are honest,"

"Are they really? So she knows about your little crush on her?" Mukuro sneered.

"She's loyal to her husband, and I'm loyal to you, Mukuro-sama, but I have to request that you not toy with her like this," I all but fell to my knees and begged.

"She already is my toy, ever since she entered that limo, and I think it's about time I play with her," He smirked, one thing on his mind.

I knew that know he would enjoy his game all the more, and Hakumei-san would play right in the palm of his hand. In only a matter of weeks, she would most certainly fall for her husband and give in. He might lead her on after he gets what he wants, but in the end, she would end up heartbroken and alone. And I will let that happen to her, not just because of my loyalty, but because I don't have the heart to help her, to tell her how horrible her husband is. She would hate me too after all is said and done.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

It was the day before my brother's funeral that we arrived at my family home. My father was so surprised to see me. He was even more surprised to see my husband. I was glad though that he was alive and well.

Thinner and older by what looked at decade, he smiled when he saw me, "Hakumei, you're here! Whatever apparition this may be, I hope it does not end."

"Father, I'm so sorry!" I wasn't sure if I was apologizing for being gone all this time or if it was for the loss of my brother.

"Not at all my dear, not at all! I'm so relieved to have you well and married." He looked at Mukuro, observing how he was acting.

"I'm sorry for the way things happened sir, and for the loss of your son," I couldn't tell if he was acting or if he meant it.

"Yes, well, these things happen. Hakumei, would you mind making us some snacks while I have a word with your husband?" My father had darkened for a moment before addressing me.

"Of course!" I ran off to the kitchen and began immediately.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aenaku (Hakumei's Father)

* * *

I looked at Hakumei's husband, observing him. He appeared to care about her well-being, but he kept his distance. How peculiar.

"I'm sorry for the way things happened sir, and for the loss of your son," I could tell was acting so concerned for her sake.

I was glad he at least cared enough to act like he cared.

"Yes, well, these things happen. Hakumei, would you mind making us some snacks while I have a word with your husband?" I needed to get to the bottom of all of this, but I wanted to protect my daughter from it as much as I could, so sent her away.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aiinka (Hakumei's Mother)

* * *

I mourned for the loss of my son, but was overjoyed to know that we would soon be reunited. How it kills me still though to watch over my husband and daughter in their current plight. Such a sweet, naive man getting in over his head, and my dear daughter married to that monster. No body deserves that, least of all her.

"Mother,,,,? Mother, where am I?" My kind-heart Hikarakuyo called out for me, running forward into my arms.

I tightly embraced him, "Home."

The truth could wait. We had all of eternity to discuss it. He knew that, because he turned his thoughts to the more pressing matter at hand: Aenaku's talk with that dastardly Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll baby! Yeah, groovy! Sorry. In the words of the great Ryan Reynolds, "I ate allot of sugar today".

Ok, I really want another review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?

**Edit: 12-29-09//: Fixed spelling and grammar.**


	7. Dinner with the Dead

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I knew that my father sent me away to talk to my husband. I wondered what they would be discussing? Well, I had a job to to, so I vowed to do it to the best of my ability. It was the least I could do for my dear brother.

"Oh, Hika, why did you do it?" I wept as I began preparing the food.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aenaku (Hakumei's Father)

* * *

"So," I laced my fingers pensively as my son-in-law and I stared each other down, "Let us be perfectly frank with each other, yes?"

The arrogant man who had stolen my daughter away was stoic, "Lets,"

"I don't trust you, and I can see that you're not in love with my daughter. I believe that you are responsible for my son's death," I was calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was a boiling inferno.

"Just what exactly are you insinuating?" He crossed his legs and sat back in the armchair.

"You tell me," I mirrored his movements.

"Ah, now that could be many things. Surely you are smart enough to know that your boy's death was suicide? As for your daughter, you know that she was given to me by her brother, don't you? And don't you know that he gave her to me so willingly because of his unnatural love for her?" He was being polite in the most condescending of ways as he insulted son's memory.

"I'm no idiot. I've been in this business allot longer than you have, so I know a suicide when I see one. My son was not that kind of person, and you know that. I'm not going to pretend to know how long you two have been in league with each other, but I do know that you found out about his feelings for his sister, and you used them against him until the very end," I had been a mortician my entire life, and I had always been prided on my ability to catch the small things.

He frowned, a look of deep upset on his face, "It is true that I have been in contact with Hikarakuyo for many years, and it is true that I found out about his feelings for Hakumei, and I did use that to advantage, but I knew meant for him to kill himself. I sent him that letter only to keep him out of her life, I had no intention for her to be burdened like this."

There was something about his words that made me trust his honesty at that moment, "Then why did you tell her?"

"I have my reasons for that, and I'm sure that they are not so noble as Hikarakuyo's final moments," He was again guarded and shady.

"What was in that letter?" I had read it, but I wanted to know what he had to say about it.

"Hmph, I merely told him that I would kill him if he contacted her," He avoided the question as much as possible, or so it appeared to me.

"Besides the threat. What about that letter would make him do this?" I had a thought on why he did it, but I hoped it was wrong.

"I told him that his sister was fine and behaving like a wife should," He saw no other meaning for his words.

"Like a wife should. How is that, exactly?" I was curious as to what his answer would be.

"She does what I ask of her, and she does it as fast as she can and to the best of her ability. She never questions me out of turn, and she is a proper lady who knows to mind herself appropriately," He spoke highly of her, as if she were a fictional character he was particularly found of.

"Hakumei? Well, I would agree that is how a wife should act in the company of others, but how about when it's just the two of you?" I preyed he had the courtesy to keep the details private.

He smriked, finally catching on to what Iwas aiming for, "Don't tell me you love her too much too!"

"Of course not!" How could anyone ask me such a thing?!

"Perhaps not. Well, I am a gentleman, and as such, it is my duty to say only that nothing has happened," He had wanted it to, no doubt about it.

"So my daughter is a virgin?" I was overwhelmed with happiness at that news.

"So far as I know," He shrugged with indifference.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I couldn't accept it. How could he have said such a thing so lightly? I thought that maybe he was a good man, but to say something like that! And at a time like this!

"How could you think something like that about me?! My brother just died! Don't you care?" I threw the napkins I was holding at my husband.

"Hakumei?" They looked at me, not previously aware of my presence.

"I hope you two enjoyed talking about me in such a way! And you asking about something so personal!" I was disgusted with my father as well.

They looked at me and laughed. Well, my father gave a weak chuckle and my husband let out his signature chortle. Still, the principle of the thing.

"Ah, the woman I married. Forgive our crudeness, I was merely explaining to your father that we hadn't gotten there yet," He simpered kindly.

"Is that all?" I caught myself blushing in the mirror over the fireplace, "Well, what makes you think that we'll get there?"

He beamed at me, amused by actions, "I'm not so bad, I am?"

I rolled my eyes and walked away, caught at the wrist by his unworldly grip, "No.....I don't know, we never spend that much time together."

He let me go and I went back into the kitchen as if I were being chased by a pack of hell hounds. That man! Acting like that in front of my father, and at my brother's funeral of all places! He was such a creep, and I was stuck with him until my time comes. Just my luck I suppose.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief. Not only has my father survived the confrontation, but my sister had not been tainted by that fiend. Not yet at least. True, that did render my death pointless, but as long as she's safe, I don't care about that. Even in death, she was the most important thing to me.

"My son, I am so sorry," My mother wept, looking at the current image of my sister as she finished dinner and set the table.

"Mother?" She had a gift to see what would come to pass, but to her it was a curse.

"Hakumei will soon face a great ordeal, and she will do so alone. Aenaku will have no more contact with her after the funeral, and he will mourn for our fates, cursing the heavens and will eventually succumb to a fleeting illness in his sleep. She will never know," Mother sighed, not knowing any further details.

"Hakumei will survive, I know she will," I insisted, not knowing to the answer to that one way or another.

"I hope so my son, I hope so," She frowned, biting her lower lip as we watched the rest of dinner pass uneventfully.

* * *

Tada! Sorry it took so long, I got grounded from the computer for triping on the cord and pulling out the jack, so I was unable to write for a few days. Well, I hope every one enjoys! Remeber, fifteen reviews is my goal, and I currently have six. Just saying.

Please review?


	8. Married Life

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I laid on my side, crammed into bed with my husband. It was so strange for me, I was unable to sleep. I thought that it was being so close to someone in my bed, but that wasn't it. Then I gathered that maybe it was the fact that my brother was having his funeral in the morning, but that wasn't quite it either. It took me half an hour of hard thinking to realize that it was the fact that this was the first time I was lying with a guy in my bed, and that this was really the first time I went to bed with my husband like any average married couple.

"Can't sleep?" He asked two hours after we had laid down.

I looked over at him, "No. You?"

"I'm awake, aren't I?" He spoke softly.

"I suppose so," I concurred weakly.

"You never even had a guy in here before, have you?" His words were not cruel, but an observation.

"No, unless you count family," I gulped, never having had to to admit that before.

He chuckled, "So what have you done?"

I knew it was pointless to lie, "I kept to myself."

"Ah, a classic bookworm," He snickered.

"Well at least you could ask me. I'm sure you're no saint," I doubted that he was as pure as me.

"How could I be?" I could not tell if he was being serious or not.

"Hm, I think that you could be good, if you wanted to be," I took him to have meant it seriously.

He sighed and stroked my cheek, "You are so naive. If you even knew how my powers worked," He shook his head darkly.

"Then tell me. I'm your wife, aren't I?" I sat up, eager and more than willing to listen to him talk about himself.

"Do you know of the Six Paths of Hell?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"I thought not. It's the cycle of death and rebirth. The state of hell, the state of hungry ghosts, the state of animals, the state of Ashura, the state of humans, and the state of heaven. My body as already been through all six hells in my past lives, and it has been carved into my memory," He was so calm and at peace, heck, he almost sounded proud about it.

"So you've been dragged through hell six separate times and remember it? You poor boy, it's no wonder you have become so unreadable. There is nothing left to read about you, is there?" I pitied him so badly, though I knew it was too late to save hm.

"Interesting. No one has seen it like that before. They all immediately jump to how horrible I am. But not you. Why are you like that?" I puzzled him immensely.

"I am who I am," I shrugged.

"Hm, that you are," He agreed.

"So since you remember hell, do you remember your past lives as well?" I was curious to know if maybe that would explain this marriage.

"Parts. I remember that in my first life, I had betrayed my allies," He thought of something else too, but it seemed too personal for me bring up.

"Would you do that again?" I couldn't help but ask.

"If they were too weak. Here, let's talk about something else. You said you don't me very well, so what do you want to know?" He changed the subject a tad too quickly for me to not notice.

"You....Why did you marry me? I mean, not only are we strangers, but we're so young!" I didn't expect him to answer, but if I didn't ask, I've never know what he'd say.

"I married you in particular because of your merits, as I told you of the reasons I wanted to get married is because I was sick of woman trying to get at me for the wrong reasons," He smirked, "So, you have any other inquires about us?"

I blushed, knowing he was going to take this next question the wrong way, "If you married me because I wasn't going to try to get your money, then wouldn't that red-head be enough?"

"MM? I only keep her arround becuase of her power. If it wasn't for that, I probably would have killed her years ago." He was not lying, that much was for sure.

I never knew her name, just that she hated me for being with Mukuro, "At least you know her."

"Why do you keep bothering me with that? You're life is good and you got to keep your precious virginity. Isn't that enough for you?" He grew angry.

"Good? I'm locked away night and day! And you always deflect me whenever I try to get to know you! Why do you do that?!" The words burst out of nowhere.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you then, if that's what you want. In my first life, there was a woman, and she looked just like you. She never knew how I felt about her, and she got married to another man. I could care less about this marriage or you as a person. Your face just brings me peace, so I married you so you would be there all the time. I only care about you like this because it hurts me every time you look sad," He had no remorse in his words.

I looked at him for a moment, "Thank you for your honesty. I'm glad I can help you at all."

It stung to hear those words, but it was just what I needed. I had started to think he had a human side to him, and I wanted more than nothing to heed my mother's warnings. Knowing how he really felt about about me gave me the resolve to do whatever I could, and that's all I have left in life. As my thank you to him, I would do my job and be the face he needed to see to heal whatever wounds haunted his soul.

* * *

So in part two of today's double chapter, it's all about Hakumei and Mukuro. Yay for supporters! And hooray to those not supporting them! I think both sides should be happy, but then again, it was pretty bad at the end. Maybe the anti-party has a bit more to celebrate? Well, who knows how it'll all work out, besides me that is. I took most of the talk about his powers directly from the manga, but I did change things around. Oh~Please Review!


	9. Human Nature

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

My brother's funeral passed like any other funeral for me. I know, that's so horrible, but I was so sad, it really had yet to hit me that it was brother being serviced. He had never attended a single funeral, aside from our mother's that is, but we had been there from her death bed until the very end. It was just so foreign to me, standing in black, surrounded by people who had known my brother. Everyone gave their condolences and wishes to my family, and I stood there by my father, a zombie with no connection to my surroundings or the people in them. My husband acted like any good husband should act in his wife's time of need, but he avoided me as much as possible. I was in too much shock to care. My father was the same as I was.

"Hakumei, it's about time for us to be leaving now," His voice was dry as I packed my things.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, why do you think people get so horny at weddings? I saw several people when they were leaving, and it was almost as if this was an orgy instead of a funeral," I commented, feeling miles away from my body.

"Who knows," He was even talking to me less than before our talk last night.

"Hika would have known," I cried, falling to the floor in a wave of tears.

"Hakumei," He sounded like a man who had given into his wife after a long fight, "You'll catch a cold,"

"As if you care! I'm so alone now, no one to comfort me," I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Comfort. That's why. People need comfort, so they have sex," He told me frankly, pulling me off the floor.

"You probably expect me to be the same. To cry in your arms, and lean on your shoulder. To let you hold me as I slow my shaking. Then at some point we'll probably kiss, and then...." I closed my eyes as my words became actions, "We'll move to the bed."

"Yeah," He kissed me again, going to second base as my hand swam around the sheets, pulling them closer.

"Stop, not like this," I said that, fine, but my body was saying something else entirely.

My body was burning, and arms wrapped automatically around his neck as he slipped off my dress, rougher this time than on our honeymoon. I wanted this so much, it was maddening. He wasn't going to stop even if I changed my mind, but I didn't care. I wanted this too badly.

* * *

MM (Jealous Of Hakumei)

* * *

"Just how long is the damn thing supposed to last anyways?!" I had waited all week for the weekend, but because of that little tramp's brother croaking, I had to wait.

"Aw, the hooker late for her shift?" Ken roared with laughter.

That loser with the specs joined him. What did those losers know? They wouldn't know a hot chick if she nailed 'em in the balls with her fifty-five thousand dollar designer heels. I know, I've tried.

"Mukuro-sama took her home so she could get her things, so maybe that's the hang-up. Besides, the funeral was only this morning," The dweeb with the over-sized ball informed me.

"Grazie," I waved, leaving the lameos for the comfort of my many hand-made bags.

Rokudo Hakumei

So that was sex. I can see now why everyone was making such a big deal about it. It hurt, but it was a good hurt, so that made the searing pain bearable.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

My face paled. I had never imagined in a million years that my sister would have lost her virginity like that. I had seen her waiting until her honeymoon, and she was in love. True, it was my fault that her honeymoon was with that man, but still, I had excepted her to be in love, not to say that it would be with her husband.

"That really happened, didn't it?" I didn't need to hear my mother to know the answer.

My sweet Hakumei had been deflowered at my funeral. At least it was her choice, which really surprised me. I had assumed that her spouse was the type of man that would have raped her, and I still inferred that it was possible with him.

"We so rarely ever lose our virginity the way we'd imagine. Even we had failed to meet our ideals, but it changed nothing for us sexually," I wished her guidance had not been so visual.

"Mother, I know sex is nothing like we think, but still, I thought that she was stronger than that," I was not disappointed in her, just her lapse in judgement.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I sat up, holding the sheets to my breasts, even though he had seen them already, "So, uh, what now?"

He got out of bed and got dressed, "What do you mean? That was just sex."

"Oh. Well, I mean, we _are _married, so does that change anything?" I would have gotten dressed, were I not so embarrassed to let him see me.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Are you asking what I think you're asking?'

I flicked at the sheets, "And what do you think I'm asking?"

He snorted, amused at my coy act, "Coy doesn't work so well for you. Hapless bookworm is more your thing."

"Pft! I couldn't be coy if I was an A-list actress. I......" I blushed and looked away, muttering so that he couldn't make out the rest of my words.

"You're fucking with me, right?" He found my words odd.

"Well, I mean, we did have unprotected sex, and if I did get pregnant....."

"Just stop right there," I refused to talk about that scenario.

"But if it does happen-"

"Shut-up. You didn't get pregnant by me, and you sure as shit won't ever get pregnant by me," He was pointblank.

"Trust me, I'm not the girl who counts the days in anticipation for that kind of stuff. I'm just being cautious. And how are you so sure I can't get pregnant anyways?" I really didn't want kids, especially in a life like this with a man like that, but I am smart enough to know that my actions have a reaction.

"That's for me to know," It was clear as day that his reason was something with little to no hold in science. Something a teenage boy would cook up.

I was comforted to know that this would be the last time something like this could crop up on me. I may have lost my virginity on a stupid, emotional whim, but it would not happen again. Not unless I fell in love, but the odds of that happening are less than abysmal.

* * *

Three in one day?! I am freaking awesome!!!! OK, so bad language, kid's, don't use it! I'm am ubber tired, so this chapter may not be the best around, but yeah. Ok, so Hakumei is not a whore, she is human. Humans do these kinds of things, which children also should not do. Please review? Grazie is Italian for thanks.


	10. Failing Health

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

The next few days were full of tension. It wasn't the sex either, at least I didn't think that was it. I would bet all my money that it was fear of me really having a baby. I mean he would barely look at me, and I couldn't keep a straight face when talking to him. I'm sure that it least one more person was involved, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hakumei-san, something didn't happen at the funeral, did it?" Chikusa had been respectful and didn't mention anything he thought would remind me of my brother.

"Why would you get that idea?" I looked at him from my herbology book.

He shuffled on his feet, "Well, you and Mukuro-sama are acting strange."

"So, how long have you known?" I bookmarked my page and close the book.

"Since you two came back," He was nervous and uncomfortable.

"Do you know why things have been so tense between us?" I wasn't going to tell him if he didn't know.

"No," He admitted.

"No. Well, let's just say that we got into a fight," I smiled at him and reopened my book.

"It must have been some fight," He mumbled, leaving the room.

"Hakumei, how do you like being able to roam around?" Mukuro asked from behind a bookshelf.

I didn't look up from my book, "It's great, thank-you."

"Don't mention it," He turned to leave.

I sighed and closed my book, setting it on the table, "Wait. We can't keep doing this, it's not healthy. I'll take your word on it that we can't have a baby."

"Then I'll agree to the theory of cause and effect," He came out from behind the bookshelf.

We looked at each other from a few moments, seeing that our comprimise worked, "I never really thanked you for what you did, did I?"

"Oh?" He smirked, flattered that this would be about him.

"You told me about my brother, and you took me to his funeral. You opened up and told me about yourself, and you've been kind to me," Sure, it wasn't the average kind of kind, but neither was this marriage.

"It was nothing," He acted like it was, but I thought I could see a genuine sparkle of joy in his eye.

"All the same, thank-you." I smiled shyly, unused to the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you alright?" He grabbed me as I bent over and threw up.

He held my hair back for me as I yakked. That was for about two full minutes. I tried to apologize and tell him that I must have eaten some food or something, but he jumped to an impossible conclusion.

"Shit, I can't be a father," He panicked, repeating the same thing over and over again.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. It was too soon to know such a thing and way too early to be having morning sickness. I was sick, but not pregnant. It was either food poisoning or a stomach bug. Knowing some of the people I knew now, the first wouldn't at all be surprising.

"Shut it! I'm not pregnant, I must have caught a stomach flu or something," I slapped him lightly to return him to his senses.

Geez, to have lost it so easily, he must really not want to procreate. Can't say I disagree. Children are scary, complex little things. Who in their right mind would actually want one? Not I, and certainly not my husband.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aiinka (Hakumei's Mother)

* * *

I knew she wasn't expecting, so this rough patch in her life was nothing to me. She was merely sick with the same thing that would take her father's life. They would be better in a few days, but Aenaku would not stay better. He would grow worse and worse until one day his only other employee would find him dead in his bed. A peaceful passing.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's brother)

* * *

I too knew that she was carrying that bastard's child, but I couldn't help but worry. She was safe today, but what if the maniac got it in his head to kill her so that could never happen? Well, he'd lose his leverage against his rabid suitors, and he would have broken our contract.

Rokudo Mukuro may have been many things, but he was not one to break his contracts, especially ones he himself had prepared.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I had been locked away in my room again. Mukuro assured me it was just until I was better, but I didn't believe him. I thought that he was going to lock me up until he was sure that I wasn't going to have his baby.

"Hakumei-san, how are you feeling today?" Chikusa asked me that every day I was in lock-down.

"I feel much better today. I think that I could be paroled today," I was sure it was possible, if he wasn't lying to me.

"That's good to hear," He smiled at me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I crossed my legs criss-cross and invited him to sit down next to me.

He slowly sat next to me, but he was sure to keep his distence, "What?"

"You've known Mukuro a long time, so do you have any idea why the thought of children scare him so badly?" I had already shared with Chikusa my own feelings on the matter.

"Well, when we were younger, our family experimented on us," He spoke so fervently, I knew this is what lead to his loyalty.

"So you think that's it? I wasn't sure that was the entire reason.

"Who knows?" He shrugged, probably sharing my train of thought.

"Knock, knock," Mukuro opened the door.

Chikusa jumped out of the bed as he had been shocked by a jolt of thunder, "I better go check on Ken."

Mukuro glared at his back before walking over to me, sticking me with a post-it. I pulled it off my forehead and read it. I broke into a grin and hugged him.

"Thank-you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shook him in my arms.

"Easy," He smoothed out his jacket.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to be able to leave my room," I laughed nervously.

"So, what are you going to do with your new-found freedom?" He asked in mock seriousness.

I giggled, "Guess."

"You're going to go to the library and read?" He chose what he most often found me doing.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"You're going to pester the cook about how you got sick?" He assumed because of how often I interrogated him.

"No," I drew out the two-letter word.

"You're going to work on your art?" He knew that my art was important to me.

'No. Give up?" I chuckled, knowing he would never get it.

He nodded. I laughed and pushed him down on the bed, "I'm going to work on anatomy."

* * *

Don't judge until you read the next chapter. I put in a Harry Potter reference. See if you can find it. Oh, and thanks for the seven reviews so far! *Cough**Cough* 15 *Cough**Cough*


	11. Wash It All Away

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I sat with a book up to my nose as my human dummy grumbled about being tricked. I sighed and poked him with my marker, setting my book aside and leaving a long black mark across his cheek.

"Oops," I quickly capped the marker.

"Oops?" He looked at me, worried that I had done irrevocable damage.

"It's nothing, I just made one slight error," I patted his head.

"You know, when a girl pushes a guy on the bed and talks about anatomy, she usually has a different meaning," He informed me snidely as I checked my work.

I shrugged, showing him my work with a small hand mirror, "I know."

"Hey, can I see that marker for a minute?" He asked as I checked anatomy off my list of things to study.

I threw him the marker, and he caught it, but not without the cap flying off, "Thanks."

I nodded absent-minddedly, "No problem."

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor, covered with thin, black marks. My husband was next to me, equally as exhausted, but with twice the looked at each other and laughed until we cried. It was so fun, being that childish with him.

"We should do that more often," I grinned, swipping a last stroke on him.

"We should," He did the same.

"Here, let me get that for you," I licked my thumb and rubbed off the marks on his cheek.

".....Thanks," He meant it.

"Don't thank me just yet," To my dismay, the marks barely faded, let alone bled.

"That was permanent ink, wasn't it?" He wasn't angry about it, and that surprised me a great deal.

"I didn't know," I felt terrible, because I knew that he was having an important dinner later tonight.

"Well, we had better clean up for lunch," He got up and held out his hand.

"Yeah," I nodded as he helped me up.

I followed him to the bathroom door and slouched against the wall. He stood in the doorway, looking at me. He smirked, thinking on how his words might affect me.

"Aren't you coming?" He stood aside so I could slip in passed him.

"Huh?!" I blushed.

"Kufufu, I can't get this off by myself," He pointed at his exposed and blackened torso.

"Oh, right," I felt so stupid as I slid between him and the door, "Sorry."

It was the most awkward shower in my life, and I once took a shower with a corpse. I had to help him scrub his body off, which was only fair. But what wasn't fair was that he wanted to return the favor. I had refused, but he had forced me into it.

"No, no, it's alright! It'll come off sooner or later," I tried to wave him off.

"But then I'll have to be alone for dinner tonight," He sighed sadly as I had rudely rejected his invitation.

"I didn't know I was invited. Well, I can still get it myself," I know then that I had already lost the battle, but I had to try.

"You'll miss spots that I could easily get for you," He went one farther, "And I've already seen you naked."

I blushed and pulled on the edge of my dress to secure it. Mukuro laughed at me, astounded that I could look at him naked, but I hit a wall when it came to him seeing me naked. I released my dress and walked over to the adjustable shower head. I grabbed it securely in my hand and soaked my own dress so I'd have to take it off. Mukuro threw me a towel to tie around my body.

"I'm not such a fiend," He explained his actions, grabbing a new sponge form the shelf and wetting it.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

"I'm not such a fiend," Even as I told her the words, I myself disagreed. I was that type of man, and yet I found myself lying to her again. It was so infuriating, the ways I would bend for her.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

My skin would probably never return to its natural shade after that scrub down. I vowed never to touch a permanent marker ever again. Though at least one good thing come from that bath. My husband was honest when he told me nothing would happen in the shower besides a bath.

"You look incredible," He gave me his hand as we descended the stairs infront of his guests.

"Thanks," I winced as we walked down the stairs for dinner.

The cool silk felt great on my skin, but the shoes were torture. They were too tall with too thin of heels for me to stand in, let alone walk in. I swear that MM wanted to kill me and make it look like an accident.

* * *

MM (Hakumei's Rival)

* * *

It's not fair! Why wasn't it me at his side?! I was far more attractive than his wife. I knew the business and social etiquette, unlike that hick bitch pig. I would pull off that gown a thousand times better too! Urgh, I bet she can really walk in those heels.

"You bettter enjoy tonight, becuase soon enough he'll realize how horrid you really are and then he'll come back to a real woman and leave you in the dust!"

Ken snorted, "I hope you don't mean yourself."

"Shut up!" I tossed my flute at his head.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I wondered how many of these people had really known what they had gotten themselves into when they joined the mafia. I wonder if anyone ever knew, or if, like me, they had found themselves tossed into this turbulent life like last week's laundry.

"Hakumei, when the meal begins, don't touch your food. If anyone asks, tell them that you're on a strict diet," Mukuro whispered to me as we joined the guests, "Actually, it would be better if you didn't say anything at all. Just signal me."

"Ok," I whispered back.

"Ah, so this is the little lady that stole you off the market, eh?" A boy who looked more like a gutter rat with shocking red hair jabbed Mukuro in the ribs.

"It had to happen sometime," He shrugged.

"Pantera, Pantera, Pantera, this is Rokudo's wife......?" The gutter-rat ignored Mukuro's obvious distain and pulled on a woman who looked like a bride that had been hit by a runaway train.

"Ha-"

"Signora Rokudo is good enough," Mukuro warned the lot of us.

"Aw, you're no fun!!" He pulled Mukuro away from me, leaving Pantera, myself, and a majority of the skirted guests alone.

"Uh, hi?" I waved uncertainly at everyone.

That did it. The woman swarmed around me, trying to see for themselves why one of the mafia's most eligible bachelors had been taken off the market. That's what I assumed everyone would call him. I had different choice words.

"Oh, she's _so _plain, isn't she?"

"A regular country mouse!"

"Maybe there's a reason they're married?"

"Blackmail!"

"Threats!"

"Sex!"

"Pregnancy!"

I swear I could see him flinch from where he was at that last comment. These woman were married, and I could tell that most of them were married already. It puzzled me why they cared so much about me.

"Um, actually, our marriage was business." I didn't want to be silent while they speculated.

"Oh!"

"What do you mean 'was'?" Someone had caught my grammatical slip-up.

"Is," I corrected myself.

"Uh-huh. You love him, don't you?" Pantera spoke for the first time.

"What? That's ridiculous! He's the worst kind of person for me," I felt bad leaving it at that, "But, he is very kind to me."

"If that's not love, what is it?" Pantera had caught something in my tone that was not there.

"Ladies," Mukuro had mysteriously resurfaced and snatched me away from their clutches.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"So, is that what you really think of me?" His voice was a dull monotone.

"It's not so simple as all that," I could feel a fight brewing like a long-awaited storm.

"Isn't it?" He pushed me against the wall and pinned me there.

This did not look good.

* * *

Longchamp is in the house! Ok, to explain why Mukuro is having a party even though he had been blamed for killing his family, the reason is short, but I think it is believable. It has not been proven one way or another. Ok, any questions, comments, or general thoughts on this story are free to to be sent to me.


	12. Girls and Boys

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

My husband held me pressed against the wall, awaiting to hear what I had to say about him. I had told the guests at his party that we were not at all compatible, but we did get along quite well. He had over-heard and decided to press the subject upon me.

"How do you really feel about me?" He whispered into my ear, evocative of our honeymoon.

I could hear my knees clanking together in terror, "It's complicated....."

"Then uncomplicate it," He threatened.

"You are nothing like what I wanted, but I have fun with you, like this morning," I had more to say, but it was all the same, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I see I need to help you," He breathed on my neck, backing away to get a clearer look at my face, "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not!"

"So you like me?" He smirked, knowing that that was the only other option.

I was trapped. He wanted a simple answer, but I could not offer one. If I denied his conclusion, who knows what he would do. But if I accepted it, he would have even more power over me.

"I'm not saying that," I looked away.

"I'm just screwing with you. You make it too easy, I couldn't resist," He chuckled lightly, as if I had not been put on the spot in a very dangerous way.

I was outraged in an almost comical way, "You jerk!"

"You're really upset, aren't you?" He saw that his little joke wasn't so amusing to me.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms and turned away pettily.

"I'm sorry," He smiled coyly, pulling my body parallel to his.

I closed my eyes and refused to face him, "I don't believe you."

He sighed and let go of me, "Don't your books and manga say that when one person likes another, they get all agitated at the small stuff?"

"How do you...?" I almost looked at him.

He grinned, "What can I say? I have a lot of free time at night."

"That doesn't change my mind," I had already forgiven him, as soon as he had told me that he had read my manga collection.

"You're still mad?" He frowned and grabbed my arms again, "So you do hate me?"

"Right now, yes," I wasn't convincing when I usually lied, but this time was especially obvious.

"Hakumei," His voice was low, a growl almost, "Tell me the truth."

"Fine," I sighed, "I do not hate you, but I don't always like you either."

He pulled my face towards his with his index finger, "Surely you like me sometimes?"

I shrugged off his slack grip and removed myself from my vulnerable state, "Everyone has their moments."

"Hakuemi, if you didn't like me, it would be no problem for you to say so," He was pointing out a fact about myself that I should have realized sooner.

"No, you're wrong. I mean, you _are _right, but I don't like you," I shook my head, sending small teardrops into the air to instantly evaporate on Mukuro as grabbed me in his arms.

"Prove it," He kissed me gently, leaving plenty of room for me to either move away or closer.

My heart thundered in my ribcage as his lips touched mine. I wasn''t sure if it was the adrenaline from being threatened or if was just my imagination blowing things out of proportion. I was still for a moment, trying to steady my thrumming pulse as I sorted everything out inside my mind. On one hand, we were still like strangers. Our knowledge of each other was a shy bit better than a through military narrative on paper, but in person, I would dare to call us friends. We knew of each other's personal lives before our marriage, but it was more of a fleeting need-to-know. We had ceased to fit into a simple category, such as friends or lovers, since my brother's death. On the other hand, I was the naive book worm, and he was the suave, mysterious bad boy. He had already deflowered me, yes, but surely he had some other goal. I had nothing more to really offer him, but what could possibly keep him around besides his feelings for me?

I moved compulsively, letting my heart chose which way to go, "That's not fair."

"Oh?" He played dumb.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "You made me see what was right in front of me for a long time."

* * *

Kakimoto Chikusa

* * *

I watched the scene from behind a cracked door. My heart raced as I waited for her to chose. She would either kiss him and prove that she did like him, or she would back away, proving that she did not. My heart sank like a stone in the deepest fathoms of the ocean as she kissed him back. So she did care for her husband after all. I wish her all the best.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

"So, how do you feel about me?" I asked the man I liked.

He laughed, "I suppose you'll do for my woman."

I was unexpectedly happy after that. It felt as if a great wight had been lifted off my shoulders, a weight I had no idea I had been carrying.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

I watched in tragic dismay as my sister, the light of my life, the spring in my step, kissed that vile creature in human skin. The day we had all dreaded had finally come, and it came much faster than any of us could have anticipated.

"Son, this day would come, and we all knew it," My father put his hand on my shoulder.

"He's right you know. Hakumei made this decision herself. She had a choice, and she made it," Mother smiled at me, soothing me as she sang a lullaby.

Hakumei, I prey that you know what you got yourself into when you picked your heart over your sense.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

We had pretty much missed most of his party, but that was alright with me. I had now come to realize why I had been so hedged when it came to certain things, and to me that meant more than almost anything else. I was a creature of books after all, and facts and figures held me rooted while my artistic side danced in violet clouds of poems and manga.

"I have found a middle ground for my mind and for my heart," I simpered joyously to myself.

"And what would that be?" He asked, knowing I was having a rhetorical conversation with myself.

I answered him anyways, "You. I have never really liked anyone before, because I found no logical reason to, besides a rush of hormones, but have given me a reason. I can't explain it better than that. Mukuro, you have once again been my first. I wonder how many more times that will happen?"

"I bet at least once more. I still have to make you fall in love with me, don't I?" He joked, teasing my hair.

* * *

I hate this chapter because I want to get this story moving, and I do like the content (at least some of it), but the timing in this chapter is sloppy. It moves forward too fast for my liking, but after about twenty rewrites, this is the best chapter 12 I can write. I am sorry and can only hope that my chapter 13 is better. Scratch that. I know it will be better!

Emo means emotional.


	13. First Dates and Fast Cars

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

"...I still have to make you fall in love with me, don't I?" He teased more than my hair, smiling contentedly.

I looked at him, what could have been a look of reverence but wasn't on my face, "Huh?"

"Hakumei, you think too much," He patted my head nonchalantly, "But that's what makes you you."

I nodded, "Yeah, just like you're you."

He laughed and we retired to bed to cuddle. I would only allow that much, because it wasn't love. He whispered for Chikusa to cover for us before he closed the door, separating us and the rest of them. I honestly didn't care what he had said to my friend, because I was too giddy.

"You seem to be in a good mood," He commented as straight faced as one prepping their own demise, but I could tell by his body language that he was just as light-headed as I was.

I chuckled, beaming at him as I removed the medieval torture devices on my feet, "I am."

He plopped onto the mattress besides me, caressing my side as he calculatingly removed my suffocating gown, leaving me yet again in a considerably lighter and shorter under dress.

I blinked at him, winding my fingers around his tie as I removed the thin purple cloth, "Thank-you."

He was shocked, but greatly pleased by my response, "You're welcome."

We smiled at each other, pecking each other first on the cheek, then the lips. Before I could blink, we were making-out, limbs entwined into second base position. That was alright, for now.

"Hakumei," He had me pinned securely underneath his hold, resistance less than a dream, "I....I," He kissed me again with more purpose and force, "I want you."

He proved it when his hand slid up my thigh and his lips traveled down my neck, "Uh, maybe we should stop before you.....Never mind."

He ran his hand down my face, "I have needs."

It hit me then how horribly selfish I had been. My promising abstinence until I fell in love was of course one of my most idiotic plans to date. I wasn't the only one affected by it, and I was astounded with myself at how I had not noticed earlier. I know that when I made that vow, I had expected him to leave me high and dry, but he had not, and surely a small part of me had expected me to die, which I had not. My point is, I was stupid when I made that pact, and it was pointless to keep a promise made with zero information, let alone the knowledge that a romantic relationship always leads to deeper and more complicated emotions.

"I'm so sorry. When I made that deal, I was under the assumption that you would either kill me or leave me," I bowed my head.

"I thought about it, but something in me decided against it," He told me as if he felt guilty for keeping that from me.

I expected as much from him, "You stayed, because you liked me, and I too have always felt something for you. But that's not my point."

"Let's hope not," He grinned sideways at me.

I ignored his little jest, "My point is, we really like each other, and logic dictates that a person who likes another person will undoubtedly hope for something more. Mukuro, I am saying that I want to have sex with you again."

I blushed, and he sighed, brushing my hair behind my ear, "You don't want to do that,"

I shook my head and looked him in the eyes, "I want to, because to me, you're my special someone, and part of having someone is realizing that they matter too."

"You need to stop paraphrasing manga," He chuckled, knowing that I was speaking from the heart, even if my words were guided.

"Stupid," I looked away, scarlet against his ivory hand, "I'm trying to tell you that my facts are backed by more than manga or hormones. My heart is telling me how it feels, so I'm sorry if I mistranslated."

"You talk way too much," He kissed my cheek with finality, "But it only adds to your charms."

I may not have gotten it across to him, but I was ready to have sex with him. It was more than I could understand, let alone word, but I knew that I was ready for him.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

"Oh, he gets it alright." I grumbled as I watched her try to sell herself.

Ok, that sounds way worse than how I mean it. I love my sister, and I know that she deserves a stand-up guy, but here she is, trying to convince her husband to have sex with her. She is a pure woman of upstanding character, and her husband is a jackass, and for some godforsaken reason, they have come together in their relationship. She believes him way more than she should, and he lets her, giving her half truths. He does really care for her, but he's still not good enough for her in my book.

"Hika, she loves him and he loves her. Can't you be content knowing that she'll be safe and happy?" Our mother pleaded with me as she often does.

"Haku will be miserable if it works out between them. Jealousy, infidelity, who knows what he'll put her through?!" I ground my teeth and shook my fists.

"You lost your say so in her life, I'm sorry. Death separates the both of you, and as long as that's the case, you shall not be able to meddle," Father naturally agreed with mother.

They had made excellent points, but I would never accept it.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I woke up much warmer than usual. I smiled, happy to see why. Not only was last night not a dream, but he had stayed. I wonder how hard that must have been for him, just sleeping? I know that this isn't the first time, but this time was different. I couldn't explain it, even in direct quotes, but something was different. An unseen force or overwhelming emotion....? The lighting? The way he was holding me? Was it that I could see every breath, every flex of muscle? What was different about today than every other day?

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" He asked, eyes still closed in sleep.

"Sorry," I didn't even recognize my own voice.

He groaned, punched the pillow, and sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," That other voice escaped from my lips again.

He didn't believe me, "Haku."

"It's just that....Something feels different this morning," I was beyond relieved when I heard my own voice.

"Is that all? Haku, you need to stop spending so much time in the manga and books. You need to get out," He whispered soothingly into my ear.

I probably should have been insulted, but I knew that wasn't his intention, "Are you asking me out?"

He looked at me for a moment before smirking, "Go get ready."

I nodded ecstatically and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got back to the bedroom, I found a really cute outfit waiting for me on the bed. It was a pair of black leggings, a purple skirt, and a white shirt. I changed into them at once and I even did my hair while I waited.

I sat on my bed, lacing my combat boots, "Is this alright?"

Mukuro opened the door more than the previous microscopic crack it was previously at and entered, "How did you know?"

"You sneak around so quietly, it only could have been you. Not to mention you're the only one here who would peek at me," I tied my other boot, "But is it ok?"

"You look nothing short of amazing," He helped me up.

"Thanks," I shuffled proudly by his side.

We left the mansion we were staying at for the week in his rented cherry-red SSC Ultimate Aero. I could hear its Twin-Turbo V8 Engine with 1183 hp purring from a mile away. Ah, the 0-60 in 2.7 seconds, the 257 mph, I could barely stand still!

"Hakumei....You like cars?" He himself had little to no interest in the matter.

I couldn't even speak. This date was already the best of my life and I knew that no date could ever beat this one. Little could triumph the awesomeness of this ride alone.

"So, should I leave you two alone?" Mukruo asked at the amusement park.

He was waiting casually by my side of the car, which I got to drive as the only legal licensed driver. He had arranged the GPS to lead me to our destination, and he had waited patiently for me to get out of the car and notice where we were. That last part took longer than it should have, I'll admit.

"Sorry....Hehha," I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck uncertainly.

"Heh, you like cars, bfd. I like power," He took the keys from me.

I looked at our destination in horror. I hated the amusement park. I hated the metal deathtraps, I hated the heights, I hated the prices, I hated the crowds. The food was ok, and I loved the booths, but I hated these kinds of places. But I liked him, so I decided to be a good sport and try to have fun.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aenaku (Hakumei's Father)

* * *

The amusement park, really? He might as well of just taken her to a cheap rabuhoteru! Just when my opinion of him starts to improve, that slime ball shows himself to be just like I knew him to be. Poor Hakumei, being taken in by that!

"It's true that guys take girls to these kinds of places to get closer, but I think that he's really trying-"

"Aiinka, if the boy truly cares, wouldn't he take all precautions and investigate her feelings about these kinds of things?" I did when I was courting.

"You saw how short notice this date was, and we both know how foolhardy and selfish youth is," Aiinka, the calm and compassionate woman I married, once again shone her light of infinite wisdom.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

"Hakumei, are you alright?" He asked just as the Farris wheel started moving, most our date over.

I held my mouth like I was going to hurl, "Uh-huh. Sorry, I don't like heights."

He grabbed my head forced me to look at him. I was back in that meadow again, and he was there with me. I felt happy, at ease in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea you hated heights." He really was sorry, I could tell by the tone in his voice.

"I actually hate these kinds of places, because when I was a little girl, my class took a field trip to a place like this, and I got I found them, but I was so terrified that I would be left behind, I don't like going to these places," I didn't really ever talk about my experience, which really wasn't that bad, but it magnified my hatred.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He was at a loss for how I handled myself before.

"I like you, and I didn't want to make a fuss," I blushed, still unused to saying that so freely.

"Hakumei," He smiled at me, "You put my happiness before your fears?"

The way that sounded to me, I couldn't speak, so I nodded. He laughed, obviously amused at my antics. That only embarrassed me further, so I couldn't look him in the face.

"Haku, that's nothing to be ashamed of," He rubbed my leg comfortingly.

"Baka! I'm not ashamed of that, I....I just don't like how you said that," I admitted sheepishly.

"Hakumei, you never cease to amaze me," He chortled, holding my face.

"Is that a good thing?" I closed my eyes, waiting for our inevitable kiss.

He kissed me tenderly with increasing force, "Yes."

When I opened my eyes, we were hanging mid-air, the metallic wheel at it's peak. I didn't care though, because Mukuro was next to me, holding me tightly should something go wrong. And I felt something strange. I felt as if I was truly safe for the first time in my life, and as long as I was with my husband, no, Mukuro, I would remain that way.

"Let's go home," He gave me back the keys as our ride was over.

"Yeah," I muttered, disappointed our date was over.

I drove us back home, unfazed by the speed and power of the engine. What surprised me more than that was how great I felt only holding his hand. He noticed my lack of enthusiasm quickly after the drive started.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stroking my hand with his thumb.

I sighed, "I don't want our date to be over."

Crap, crap, crap! I didn't mean to say that out loud. I didn't want him to know, because who knew what he would do. No doubt it would sweep me off my feet. Damn Casanova anyways.

"Here, why don't we change seats?" He offered, pointing out a place to pull over.

"Alright," I pulled the car over so we could switch, even though he wasn't old enough to legally drive.

As we walked around the back of the car, he snatched me into his arms by way of my waist. He sat me on the trunk and sat next to me, cuddling. I smiled as I curled up, smelling his scent on the breeze. Now this, this was perfect.

"Hakumei, are you awake?" He asked, several hours passed since we sat on the back of his car.

I blinked, halfway between sleep and wake, "No."

He laughed and lifted me up. He carried me to the back seat of the car and laid me down, "Sorry it's so crowded."

"It's fine," I mumbled, almost asleep.

He closed the door and got into the drivers seat. He said something to me before buckling up and driving home, but I didn't hear it. Though it sounded an awful lot like "I love you", but that couldn't be right.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I sat on the back of the car for hours, trying to find the right way to say it, but nothing sounded right. When I finally found the right words, she had fallen asleep, rendering all of my procrastination pointless. Such was her way.

"Hakumei, are you awake?" I asked, deciding it was time to go home.

She blinked at me, not quite asleep yet, "No."

I couldn't help but laugh at her as I carried her slumbering form to the backseat, "Sorry it's so crowded."

"It's fine," I deciphered through her sleep slur.

I closed the door and got in the driver's seat. I looked back at her, sleeping peacefully. I know she wouldn't hear or remember this, but I would say it anyways.

"I love you," I whispered to her, afraid that even in her sleep, she would reject me.

She remained still, breathing softly. I sighed in relief and drove home. I carried her to bed, ignoring all the stares of my subordinates. I probably should have changed her, but I didn't want to take advantage of her, so I just laid her down in bed, covered her, and left.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I woke with a start, last night twisted into a dream. A dream that made everything crystal clear. Last night, I made the biggest mistake I could ever make in a hundred lifetimes. I told myself repeatedly that he was a no-good delinquent, a dangerous and stupid path that would only take me to dead-ends. I knew he was to be avoided at all costs, and I knew that ever since I first laid eyes on him. But none of that prevented me from falling in love with him.

* * *

Ok, epic fail on Mukuro's personality. AGAIN. I'm sorry, he's really hard for me. To write accurately. Perverts. Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long! I had massive attacks of writers block and I really wanted a "double issue". Also, the story of Hakumei getting lost is a true story, based on personal experience. I might elaborate in a future chapter. I know nothing of cars. Well, I think that's about it, please review? With a cookie on the side, a cherry on top, and a ribbon? Please?

REMINDER: BUCKLE UP WHEN DRIVING AND DO NOT DRIVE WITHOUT A LICENSE!! ALSO, DON'T HAVE SEX AT TOO YOUNG AN AGE!!!!!

Vocab:

Baka=stupid

rabuhoteru=love hotel=hotel that rents rooms to couples for either overnight or for two hours "rest"

bfd=big fucking deal


	14. I Love Him, I Love Him Not

MM

* * *

I watched enviously as Mukuro-kun carried that wretched beast in his arms. I hated to admit it, but that look on his face, I knew not I could stand against her. But I knew that my time would come soon enough. Men in love are still men after all, and that is their greatest weakness.

* * *

Kakimoto Chikusa

* * *

So, it was a lost cause after all. They had fallen in love, and even in my grief, I could see that nothing could come between them for a while yet. For her sake, I hope that I am wrong, and that that while is forever.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I sat in bed, realizing that I was in love. I had no idea how it happened, or even why, but I knew when. On the Farris wheel, when he protected me from my fears. I felt so safe, and that was because I loved him. Oh god, why did it have to be him? Why an undeniable bad guy? He was so sweet to me, he protected me, but that didn't change the fact that he killed people for a living. No, I don't care what he does, because I know that he cares for me too. I wished it was stronger, but the fact that he liked me at all was enough.

"Hakumei?" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, unlacing my boots.

Mukuro opened the door and stood uncertainly in the doorway, as if he wasn't sure about being here, "Good morning,"

"Morning. Thank you, for carrying me to bed," I smiled at him, "Do you want to sit down?"

He sat down on the foot of my bed, "You're welcome."

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, crawling to his side.

"I'm fine," He smiled, but I wasn't convinced.

"You're me what's wrong," I grabbed his hand, sending shivers down both our spines.

"It was a mistake," He said more to himself, but I couldn't help but to be curious.

"What was a mistake?" I couldn't help but think it had something to do with me.

He looked at me as if he was testing me for some sign, "Last night, in the car, I told you something that I shouldn't have."

I thought back to last night, recalling that he had said something, but I wasn't sure what. What did he say? What was it? I know it was important, but what was it? Damn, I should know this, I know I should.

"What about it?" I bluffed in an attempt to not hurt him by forgetting what he told me.

He seemed to have fallen for my rouse, "You don't remember, do you?"

Or not, "I'm sorry, I was so tired. I remember that you told me something important, but I couldn't hear you."

"That's fine," He really didn't seem to mind, but I did.

"Tell me, I want to know," I asked, hoping it would be that easy.

"No," He told me flat-out.

"Please? It's going to bother me until you tell me what it is," I knew myself well enough to promise him.

"No," I could tell he was about to cave.

"If you tell me, I'll let you ask me anything you want," I bribed him, pretty sure as to what he would ask me.

He looked at me and frowned, "You're impossible. Alright, I'll tell you, but this time I'll say it the way I want to."

"Fair enough," I shook his hand on it.

He shook his head at my hand shake, no doubt thinking it was weird, "Hakumei, I have lied to you, and I have done it more than once, but when I lie to you, I feel a twisting in my gut. You can irritate me to no end, but I won't lay a finger on you. I can't get you out of my head, and when I do, it's only because you're by my side. You torment my mind at every turn, I have to keep you at an arms length, but I can't. I feel like I have to protect you, even in ways that no one can protect someone, and you let me, because you actually trust me, and even knowing what a terrible person I am, you still care about me."

Wow, that was strangely poetic, in a surreal sort of way. I was still as I processed his words, my heart racing so fast I could barely think, "Mukuro, I don't understand....."

"I can barely breath, I find you fascinating. You are my first, my favorite, my only. All I want is to covet you. I know it's wrong, but I feel as if you belong to me, that you are mine and always will be mine. I would kill you, if that's what it takes for you to love me," Mukuro grabbed my wrists in a pitiful manner, like a man on the verge of breaking.

I kissed his forehead, "Mukuro, you foolish man, you don't have to resort to such violence. I will always be yours, marriage or not, because I loe you, with all my eternal soul."

"Hakumei....." He kissed me and held me to him tight enough to break my bones and recombine our bodies into one.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aiinka (Hakumei's Mother)

* * *

So....It finally came to be. My daughter is in love, true love, and she will be well looked after. Finally, all I could ask for has come to be. Hm, I sense though that trouble lies ahead for her, but great joy as well. The most wonderful joy that could be.

"Hakumei, she'll be alright, won't she?" Hikarakuyo asked worriedly, still unable to get over his sister.

I smiled and hugged my son, "Your sister will have her days, but yes, she will be content."

"With him. They really do love each other, don't they?" Hika was not over her, but he could find it in himself to be happy for her.

"They do," I knew myself how much, for I shared that same love with Aenakau.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei, Four Months Later

* * *

The time passed so quickly, I honestly could have guessed it was only a week or two that had passed, not four months. Ah, but what a four months! Mukuro and I had moved at least three times, ending up with more than seven houses throughout the world. Ok, that was more of a safety precaution than a random spending spree, but still, seven+ houses? Geez, I didn't know if I should be terrified of my own shadow or if I should laugh and find my husband paranoid. Well, real estate aside, many other things much, much closer to home have happened. Well, one thing to be exact, but it caused such a reaction, I count it as several things. I'm pregnant by about three months, or so we guess. I might be four, we're not really sure yet.

"Haku, what are you doing? You shouldn't be bending in your condition!" Mukuro scolded, overly protective of me in my "weakened" state.

"I dropped my manga," I pouted innocently.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Ask someone to pick it up for you next time."

He knew I hated being a burden when I was able to do something for myself, "Hey, let's put you in my shoes for a minute, huh?"

"Sorry, I'll back off. I'm just worried about you," He again failed to mention or show any concern for our baby, but I expected as much from him.

"You better," I snapped, "Sorry, I stayed up late last night."

He kissed my brow, "I know. Go, take a nap."

"Alone?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I have work to do. In fact, I might not even make it to bed tonight."

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll see you later then," I shuffled off to bed, supposing the likelihood of him lying to me.

About ninety percent. He had become scarce ever since he found out that he had gotten me preggers, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he cheated. I'm not calling him, or even me, a sex addict, but hey, the man keeps me satisfied. I love him, but I know him, so I know it is only a matter of time.

* * *

MM

* * *

I sat in my room, filling my nails to perfection, when there was a knock on the door. I smirked, knowing who it was and why they were here. My time had finally arrived.

"Just a minute," I cooed, making my room more presentable.

I tossed a boa over my impromptu dartboard and sprayed a few squirts of my favorite perfume. After my lingre had been pulled into sight, I removed my robe and slipped the straps of my "sleepwear" off my shoulders and opened the door.

"I've been waiting for you," I sucked my finger as I let him inside.

"...." He was silent and acted unimpressed by me, but I knew that one man could resist.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

Oh god, why did I have to get my wife into that situation? Wasn't I enough for her? Why did she want to raise that thing? She was so happy about it, but I know that she hides it from me. She already loves it, but she gets so sad when I come into the picture, because she knows how I feel. I try to care, I do, but I just can't do it. But she already knows that.

And because she's still so young, I maintain my age has no place in this, she is at a greater risk, though she won't admit it. I have to protect Hakumei, even from that thing inside her, but its so hard. I can't even touch her because I afraid she'll shatter at my touch. I get so lonely though. It's been months since I've even seen her naked, and I need something to hold.

So I turn to MM. I know how much my wife hates her, but I have no other option. I wish things weren't this way, but I have needs. I hope Hakumei can find it in her heart to forgive me.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

"I can't sleep. I know he's with her, I just know it." I sighed, "I don't know if I can even look at him."

I would try to pardon his indiscretion, because I know he thinks its for my own good. That stupid fool. I don't know if I can even look at him anymore.

* * *

I didn't start with Hakumei this time! Whoop! Ok, admittedly I went a bit fast, and once again Mukuro is ooc, but by now that is to be expected. So, yeah, Hakumei is having a baby, and hubby's not happy about that. So he cheats with MM of all people. Yuck.

I DO NOT CONDONE MUKURO'S BEHAVIOR!!!!!!

Yay, 10 reviews! Thank you!! Only five more until my goal! No pressure, but please review?

**Edit: 1-11-10//: I forgot to add that part of Mukuro's confession was written when I was listening to Slipknot's Iowa, so that's way part of the fic is a tad darker. I don't own Slipknot, Iowa, or Reborn.**


	15. Run Away As Fast As You Can

Kakimoto Chikusa

* * *

"You know what's going on, don't you?" I asked Hakumei as she twisted the hem of her shirt.

"hmph, how could I not?" She started to cry, her mood swings off the chart, "That man has done the one thing I could never forgive him for, and with the woman I hate the most!"

To make her feel better, I didn't know what to say that she already didn't know, "He does love you."

She frowned and stared at her belly, "He has a funny way of showing it."

"At least he didn't try to lock you away like a prisoner," I shrugged, trying to help her cheer up.

She looked at me seriously, "He tried. Oh, I'm sorry, listen to me blubbering on with my problems! You probably have something better to do with your time."

"I wish," No matter how happy she looked before, I never once gave up hope.

"Chi-san, you've been so good to me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you," She still had no idea how madly I loved her.

"I would do anything for you," I decided now was as a good a time as any to confess, "Ever since I first saw you, I loved you."

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I sat in the library talking to Chi-san. He had been so good to me during all this, a true friend. I could vent my problems and he would help me through them. Well, the problems Mukuro couldn't help me with at least.

"I would do anything for you," He was getting something off his chest, something that had been there for a long time, "Ever since I first saw you, I loved you."

"Oh, Chi-san, I'm flattered really, but I think of you like a brother. A gay friend. That sort of thing. I'm sorry," I touched his knee as it was the only thing I could reach without moving very far.

"No problem, I expected as much, but I thought you oughta know," He smiled meekly, but I knew that he would get over it eventually.

Great. First my husband cheats on me with a common gutter slut, and then my best friend tells me that he loves me. Can I not keep one outlet? Damn, who knew that this would be a time of such conflict? Well, I need not think of any of this, because I am focusing all my attention on the baby. This sweet little bundle of joy growing inside me needs at least one adult in it's life.

Hm, I wonder how mother felt, knowing that she was dying, even before me? She herself had been dealt a bad hand, and she turned it around for herself, but in the end, she was too late. She found love and had two children, but in exchange, the drugs that helped her to that point turned on her, taking her life. I wasn't dying, but I think I can relate.

"Hakumei, I need to talk to you," Mukuro sunk from the shelves themselves, I swear.

I looked at Chi-san, not really wanting to deal with either of the two right now, "Fine."

He dragged me away, a smug, "I told you so" glance at Chi-san on his face, "I need to tell you something."

"What? I already know that you're plowing last decade's trash," I crossed my arms, completely unapologetic about calling MM such things.

"Haku....." He felt bad, but whatever he had disturbed me for was more pressing, "I was wondering if you'd go to Japan and have the baby there."

"Why not in Italy?" I was taken aback by his request, "We're both Italian."

"I thought your mother was Japanese? Doesn't she have any family there?" He really wanted me to go.

"No," I shook my head.

He looked at me, begging me to work with him on this one, "Don't you want to instill a sense of nationality?"

"I could do that anywhere," I shrugged, resting against the wall.

"Hakumei, please. I have business that will take me to Japan for an indefinite amount of time, and I really want to know you're safe," He smiled at me, knowing I'd like this part, "I'm letting you go alone."

"Alone? Like without anyone? You, or a bodyguard won't be coming with me?" I was pleased to hear that.

"You'll only have what you take with you, but you have to go _now_." He emphasized the last word to stress the urgency.

"You'll come back for me, won't you?" I might have been furious with him, but I still did love him.

He grabbed my hands, "I promise that you'll see me again, if you want. After the way I've been acting, I won't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I do love you, and I want you both to be well."

That was the first time he had acknowledged our baby, "I do forgive you."

He kissed me so passionately, I heard alarms ringing loudly, "Haku, run!"

It wasn't my head, the alarms had been tripped. Someone had broken in, and whoever it was, Mukuro was worried.

"Not without you!" I pulled on him.

He smirked confidently, "I can handle myself. It's you I'm worried about."

"Mukuro-sama, the Vendicare are here! We have to get out of here!" Chi-san had ran to warn us.

"Get Hakuemi out of here," He ordered, business calling.

He nodded and dragged me away, but not before I saw the intruders. They were so scary, dressed in tattered overcoats and tall top-hats and their skin was completely bandaged. I knew that Mukuro had been bluffing about his confidence, that he knew he was in trouble.

"Hakumei!" Chikusa pulled me away.

I didn't want to leave, but my motherly instinct told me that I had to. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, turning my back on my husband like that, not knowing what would happen to him. But I did it. I left our current home to go to our private house in Japan. I would stay there until he came back, and if that day never came, I would visit Italy once more and would stay in this abandoned home, the last place I had seen him alive. I knew in my heart that he would come back to me though, even if he had to take over Satan's body, he would come back to me.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I knew that Vendicare would come for me sometime soon, proof that I had committed those crimes accused of me. I had to protect Hakumei at any cost, even her hate. As long as she was safe, I could endure.

"Hakumei, I need to talk to you," I found Hakumei in the library, talking with Chikusa.

I knew she was still furious at me, knowing in her heart what I was doing with MM, "Fine."

I could see that wasn't all that was bothering her, and with the look on Chikusa's face, I could tell she had just rejected him, and I couldn't help but to smirk at him, "I need to tell you something."

"What? I already know that you're plowing last decade's trash," She crossed my arms, finally bringing the elephant in the room to light.

"Haku....." I wanted so badly to drop to my knees and beg for her forgiveness, but the matter of the Vendicare was much more pressing, "I was wondering if you'd go to Japan and have the baby there."

"Why not in Italy?" She was clearly off guard about my sudden request, "We're both Italian."

"I thought your mother was Japanese? Doesn't she have any family there?" I had to get her to leave.

"No," She shook her head.

Couldn't she just go with me on this, for once, "Don't you want to instill a sense of nationality?"

"I could do that anywhere," She shrugged, resting against the wall.

"Hakumei, please. I have business that will take me to Japan for an indefinite amount of time, and I really want to know you're safe," I told her the truth with a smile on my face, knowing she'd love this next part, "I'm letting you go alone."

"Alone? Like without anyone? You, or a bodyguard won't be coming with me?" Hakumei was pleased to hear that.

"You'll only have what you take with you, but you have to go _now_." I emphasized the last word to stress the urgency.

"You'll come back for me, won't you?" I saw that even though she was indescribably angry at me, she still loved me.

I grabbed her petite hands, having to at least offer a small apology, "I promise that you'll see me again, if you want. After the way I've been acting, I won't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I do love you, and I want you both to be well."

That was the first time I had acknowledged our baby, "I do forgive you."

I kissed her as the alarms sounded, "Haku, run!"

Vendicare had arrived sooner than I had expected them to. I had expected at least another three days, no more than a week. Dammit, this was the worst possible time. Well, as long as Hakumei doesn't speak out of turn, she should be alright if they catch her.

"Not without you!" She pulled desparately on me.

I smirked overconfidently, "I can handle myself. It's you I'm worried about."

"Mukuro-sama, the Vendicare are here! We have to get out of here!" Chikusa had ran to warn us, and I wondered how long he had been there.

"Get Hakuemi out of here," I ordered, work calling to me.

He nodded and dragged her away. I hoped that she did not see them as they swarmed around me. I knew this was a fight I could not win, so I surrendered, knowing that I would have to live if only to see her once more. I promised myself that I would come back to her at any cost, ,in any manner so long as she knew it was me. I refused to leave her a widowed, single mother.

* * *

From now on, even though I completely fail at his personality, I will include more of Mukuro's pov. Also, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, and I hope to receive many more on this fic!


	16. VOTE! NOW!

Us, Or Them, However You Prefer It

* * *

Hakumei: Oh. Hello, you seem to have caught us in our underwear!

Mukuro: So to speak.

Chikusa: Why don't I get many parts? I'm listed as a main character.

Ken: You get more screen time than I do.

MM: Che, at least you get to keep your dignity! I'm painted to sound like a hooker who only likes expensive things.

Aenaku: At least you're all alive!

Aiinka: Better to be dead than have your name dragged through the mud.

Hikarakuyo: Well said mother, well said.

Deida: Chikusa, I would change it to OC, but no fic has that option, and I have no clue how to suggest that to the site. No Varia option either. Just saying. Ken and MM, I really am not fond of either of you, and I just view MM in that light. Ok, the reason I'm writing this chapter like this is because I don't want to break the rules of the site, so viola! But the reason I would need to is because I am in a bit of a jam, so I wrote a poll, and that poll is about the future of this fic, so I need every member/reader to go to my profile and vote! Please, I can not continue this story until you vote, so VOTE! please!

Hakumei: Nice pitch!

Mukuro: The author finally didn't hit on me. I don't know if I should be glad or insulted.

Chikusa: Who cares.

Ken+MM: *sobbing corner* I hate that Deida woman.....

Mugotarashii family: We like her. Sure we may be dead, but we're still in the story.

Deida: I miss Itachi.....Sorry, wrong universe. Well, please vote if you didn't already. *glomps Itachi plushie that I don't have* I need an Itachi plushie......Are you still here?! Eep! Er, please go vote and let me wallow in my Naruto-verse sorrow.

Mukuro: *looks at future self and compares it to Itachi Uchiha* Crap.

* * *

Because "Pickle" is way over-used.

Oh, and because it's funny.


	17. Branded

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I had convinced the Vendicare that one of my more....unwilling...subordinates, a man named Lancia, was really Rokudo Mukuro and that I had been tricked into serving him. But even still, I know I could not yet return to Hakumei as they didn't trust me entirely. I knew I was being watched, so I could not even think about contacting her. I waited, biding my time for Rokudo Mukuro's escape from prison. Finally, that time came, and I had gotten wind of some very intriguing news. A certain family had named its tenth successor, and hating the mafia for all its done to me, I saw an opportunity to get my revenge and begin my ultimate goal.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I laid on my side, staring at my anime-themed calendar. So much time seems to have passed since I met Mukuro, but it was only about a year ago, and roughly half that since we fell in in love. But that wasn't why I was staring at the calendar. It was June 3rd, and Mukuro's birthday was June 9th. I was going to throwing him a huge party, and I was planing on giving him a picture I painted especially for him, but now it would have to wait. Every thing had to wait.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I have it all planed out. The seven of them would escape and come here to Japan, where I had been hiding, and then I would kidnap an ally of the successor and get as much information as possible, which because of the mafia code of silence, I know would be limited. Then, I would lure him out and steal his body, causing chaos within the mafia and then from there, I would take over the world.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

"Hm, I wonder? It would be cheaper to know the sex, and I really can't think of any perks for not knowing, so yes, I'd like to know the sex please," I sat in the doctors office for my check-up, and I was deciding if I wanted to know the sex of the baby.

"Do you want to consult the father first?" The nurse asked kindly.

I looked down, obscuring my face with my bangs, "No....I'm sure he'll be ok with it either way."

"Alrighty then," The nurse looked back at the charts, "You're having a boy!"

"Hm, a boy. Mukuro would like that," I muttered to myself.

The old and partially deaf nurse looked at me with concern, "You say something dear?"

I forced a smile, "No."

"Alrighty then, the doctor would like to see you back in about two to four weeks. Do you have questions?" She, like Dr. Shamal, liked to keep a close eye on all the patients, especially the expecting mothers.

I shook my head, "No, not yet."

"Alright, if anything comes up, don't hesitate to call. The lives of you and your child could be at stake!" She waved her wrinkled and spotted gloved finger at me as I got ready to leave.

"I won't," I shuddered at the scenario, because this baby boy had to meet his father at least once.

I got home safely, and I intended to stay that way. I sighed and sat down on the couch to watch a little tv before I made dinner. I passed a few shows, but my brain kept wandering back to my appointment.

"A boy huh?" I rubbed the top of my stomach, hoping that soon Mukuro would return and I wouldn't have to talk to myself.

Well, I won't lie, I was really hoping for a son, I would still love this child just as much if it was girl. I wonder what Mukuro would want the baby to be? I think maybe a son, so he wouldn't have to worry so much, and then I'd have two strong men to protect me But who knows? Maybe he would want a girl, so he'd have two of us to care for. That's not really his way, but I know that even if you can read someone like a book, they can still surprise you.

"Well, I guess I had better get dinner on the table. We need to eat, don't we little one?" I smiled at my son and got up from the couch.

"Hm, what sounds good tonight?" I headed into the gleaming kitchen, "How about some Minestrone? Yeah, that sounds good. Is that alright with you? Good. Maybe I can make some Kompeito for desert."

I made dinner, more than I could ea in one day, while I watched the news. I wasn't really paying much attention to the tele, but I kept it on for backgrounds sake. I did hear what was being said from time to time, but mostly I tuned it all out.

"....And in other news, there has been an unexplained explosion someplace in Europe, the exact site has yet to be disclosed. The following day, a string of abrupt and halted riots scattered the European continent. While it is not clear if these incidents are in fact connected, we can be sure there are strange and unidentified forces at work. While most prepare for a conflict of governments, many conspiracy theory advocates insist that the mafia has some hand in all of this. These allegations, however convincing, have no factual merit. The U.N. will gather for an emergency summit in the morning to discuss these events...." The newswoman spoke in a monotone, stating only the facts of the story.

At least I wish that's what I overheard, but even with the facts I knew about the mafia, which were not many, I knew that even if that were to happen, we wouldn't hear about it on the evening news.

"....And in other news, the pop artist, Yentila "Ha-Ha" Jeanovowich-Astgaurd, has married actor Tsumo Reneard after a whirlwind affair that ended the eight-year marriage to the actor's manager, Inoue Cocowa. Inoue has recently filed divorce papers, claiming only the children. A spokesperson for Inoue commented that Inoue 'Wishes only the best for the couple and that she hopes Reneard will be less inclined to cheat this time around.'. Here's Akato Jin with the weather....." The newswoman was obviously bored she read her report.

"Che, I hope you'll know better than that," I held my belly, "And I hope your father will too."

It seemed so long ago that he had betrayed me, since I forgave him. It had been months, but it felt like years, especially at night. Oh god, how I hated the nighttime hours. Ever since we had confessed our love, we slept together every night. For many of those nights, physical love wasn't even on our minds. Well, maybe it was, but we didn't always act on it. We either talked or, amazingly, we just held each other. The point is, he was always there when I went to sleep, and he was there when I woke up. Now all I had when I fell asleep was a river of tears and a hole in my heart, and when I awoke, I had nothing but memories and a bitter taste in my mouth. Only two things kept me going in this lonesome hour, and that was my husband and my son.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aenaku (Hakumei's Father)

* * *

"Aiinka, how long have you known?" I glanced shrewdly at my wife, knowing full well that she had foreseen our daughter's pregnancy.

She was as calm as ever, "Aenaku, my love, I have known of our grandson for a long while. I have kept my silence for your sake, and for the sake of our son. You may not understand, but it is for the best."

I frowned at her, won over by her certainty, "I may not be able to speak for myself, but for Hika, I know you have down the right thing."

I loved my boy, but I knew that if he had known of this sooner, he could not have handled himself. I know not of what could have became of him, but I am sure something would have happened that can never unhappen, and that scares me. I love Hikarakuyo, but he is not strong at heart.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

So, my sister is having his child. I could stomach to see them together, but knowing that she is carrying his spawn, I cannot be at peace. Not now, not ever.

"Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo," The top-hatted Vendicare, not only the keepers of the mafia prison, but of the dead as well, stood before me.

My parents where off at the Sea of Memories for a stroll through their life together, so I needn't fear them watch me, "Yes."

"You have denied your peace in death, knowing full well that we would take you. Are you ready?" They spoke as if God before his mass.

"I am. I cannot live my life like this, watching my sister squander her life way with her husband anymore," I walked up to the two guards before me.

"Very well, we shall take away you pain. Any final requests?" They both spoke as a single entity.

I smirked, "As a matter of fact, yes."

They nodded in agreement, shaking my arm, "It shall be done. We will return once it has been taken care of."

I nodded, feeling weak. I stumbled down to my bed to rest, sleep impossible and unneeded for the deceased. I saw the white seeping red, with my blood. I saw a trail of blood behind me, and I knew that I had been branded from my deal.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aiinka (Hakumei's Mother)

* * *

I had a feeling Hika needed help, so I ran back to our home without a word to Aenaku. I'm sure he'll understand when everything becomes clear. I saw blood on the white sand outside the house and even on the black carpet. It trailed to Hika's room, and I knew that he had made a deal with the Vendicare, as we immortal dead can't bleed. I do not know what the deal was, but I knew it involved Hakumei.

I fell to my kness and cried, "Hikarakuyo, what have you done?! What are you planing for your sister?! Why are you doing this?!"

No body answered me.

* * *

Ok, sorry it took so long. I struggled with plot details, time line issues, laziness, and a dash of the good ol' writers block. I am actually kind of proud with how the chapter ended, and I'm really excited for future events. I wonder if anyone noticed my Advent Children reference, ne? Well, as some of you may know, I had a day-long poll on what to do with the Rokudo family, and many of you (out of the voters), voted for no more children. You should all know that I strive to please my readers, but in this case, I'm going to have to let some of you down and go with my own vision. While I may not have decided on the time line, I have decided to let everyone know ahead of time about the four children Hakumei and Mukuro will have. Valentino, the first born and only confirmed child for this fic, his twin brothers Mana and Maya (the later of which is named for the front man of LM.C), and the baby girl, Luca. Ok, the foods Hakumei prepared are real, the first is an Italian soup and the second is a Japanese candy. The people in the news are made-up. I know that the Vendicare are called the Vendice in the manga, but I swear I saw it translated as Vendicare, and it stuck with me.

Two words: Tsuna bitch.

Sorry, I just had to. Oh, and I put in Dr. Shamal as Hakumei's doctor. Pretty funny to imagine, huh? Well, it's not a stretch, because he delivered Reborn after all. Or so they say. idk, that time line is so screwy, I don't think there _is _a time line. Seriously, how old is Shamal? They said that he was scouted by Varia twenty years ago! Or was it two generations? The point is, that man has to be immortal or something! Sorry for the rant.


	18. Art

Yay, all fifteen reviews accounted for! Thank you all so much, and I sincerely hope that everyone continues to read this story. I am sorry for the delay in an update, but I've been rather preoccupied with an art piece of mine. I'm not quite finished with it yet, but it is almost done, so I think that everyone can expect another chapter within the next week or so, without writers block.

Hakumei: Um, don't you still have to color it in?

Deida: Mother F&*cker! Ok, so coloring and writers block aside, I think I should have my picture done by this time next week. Actually, maybe including the coloring......

Ken: Stupid.

Chikusa: Not the best way to get yourself into this story.....

MM: *in disgust* I agree with four eyes. Aside from the first few chapters, you really haven't been mentioned at all.

Ken: *sniffs*.......

Deida: Ah, sweet silence. Well, sorry for the lack of events, but I have things to do in order to get to the next chapter, so, I guess I'll see everyone then.


	19. Call Your Wife

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

I had been branded by the Vendicare, but as long as they honored our deal, I didn't care. Hakumei can't stay with that man, he's blinding her with lies to ease his poison faster into her system. Before she knows it, she'll wind up here with the rest of us. It's where she belongs.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aiinka (Hakumei's Mother)

* * *

What has happened to my son? Why did he make a deal with the Vendicare? What did he have to gain at the cost of his life? How did his sister fit in? Oh. My. God. He couldn't possibly!.....Could he? He loved his sister enough to die for her, so obviously he could kill for her. That idiot, he asked the Vendicare to kill Hakumei's husband, didn't he? If only my gift could work on the dead! I have no choice but to watch this unfold, but what about poor Aenaku? Should I tell him? He deserves to know the truth, especially since I hid our grandson from him, but to tell him that his son was going to hurt his sister in such a way.....I know he tried, but Aenaku has always favored Hakumei, and I'm afraid that things could turn violent. But if I don't tell him, chances are that he'll hate me. I have to tell him, no matter what.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I waited by the airport for signs of my peons. I know that they had all successfully escaped the Vendicare and were headed to Japan. Their plane should be landing any minute now, but the skies appeared to be clear.

"Hm, maybe I should make a call?" I reached into my pocket for my cellphone, but my flight arrived before I could even open it.

* * *

Mugotarashii Aenaku (Hakumei's Father)

* * *

Aimlessly strolling the white, sandy beaches of the past, I watched the day Aiinka gave birth to Hakumei. Even racked with the most agonizing pain imaginable, Aiinka was stunning. I saw the look on her face as Hakumei was placed in her arms. Hikarakuyo and I were on either side of the hospital bed, craning our necks for a better view of the new baby. Aiinka laughed at us, proudly showing her daughter to the rest of us.

"Ta~da!" My dear wife beamed brightly.

Our sweet little girl looked so much like her mother, and that made me very happy. She had gently curving eyes, her thin eyebrows and thick tuft of hair was a soft, dark, golden chocolate-brown. Her eyes, identical to the last, minute detail, were Aiinka's; dark midnight blue with starry flecks of dulled iron. Hakumei would stay that same way, her hair longer and a tad darker, almost pure black but not quite.

"She's beautiful," I knew that I would dote every possible happiness on my daughter that I could.

Hika, not at all happy with the thought of a sibling, gazed intently at her, his months of gripping lost as he instantly became the ideal big brother, "My little sister.....Is cute."

I should have noticed then what he meant, but I was beside myself at the birth of my daughter, "Aiinka, what shall name her?"

She, not wanting to name the baby until it was born, put her finger to her chin in thought, "Hm, Hikarakuyo means the impermanence of worldly things, and we named him so because the flowers you got me wilted just as he was born. His sister was born in the twilight hours, and neither of us were expected to make it past that point, so has both a literal meaning and a pun, I think Hakumei is the best fit."

It was perfect in two other ways, one Aiinka would not live to see and one she missed. In the later case, Hakumei was a perfect embodiment her literal namesake, because her hair was dark, her skin was pale, and her eyes sparkled in a certain way, In the first sense, Hakumei would grow up to be a very dark soul, but she always had a glimmer of light, and in both translations of her name, she would prove to personify.

I held Aiinka's hand, kissing Hakumei's tender head, "It's perfect."

"Hakumei, I promise to be the bestest big brother and always do what I see best for your sake," Hika stuck by that vow, even to his death.

I sighed contentedly, always lightened by this particular memory, "Wasn't that day just magical? Aiinka. Aiinka? Where did she go to all of a sudden?"

I turned back and decided to head home, it being the most likely place to find her. Of course she was free to do as she pleased, but I wished that she would let me know when she runs off. Something bad could happen, like.....Is that blood? Why is there blood trailing inside the house?! I ran inside, fully anticipating a rather gruesome fate waiting for me inside.

"Aiinka! Hika!" I cupped my hands to my mouth and shouted.

A soft hand grabbed me from behind, holding on to me for dear life, "Aenaku......"

"Aiinka? What happened?" I knew it was her by her breathing alone.

She trembled, "It's Hika......He made a deal with the Vendicare......Aenaku, I think he means to kill Hakumei's husband......I'm so frightened."

"Tell me everything," I became a living saute, standing still as she filled me in.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I listened intently to the tale of the escape from Vendice prison. I had to know exactly what had happened, merely out of curiosity. The first escape from the prison that held mafiosi who had broken their own laws, now who could possibly pass that up?

"Mukuro-sama, what have you done during this time?" Ken wanted to know his master's plan.

Mukuro smirked, "Ah. Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but the escape of Rokudo Mukuro from prison on the day of his execution triumphs what I have accomplished these months. I have found a way to learn about our enemy, and I have a plan on how to....invite him to us. Now listen closely, this will not be an easy task. Your target, gentlemen, is none other than Ranking Fuuta."

"You mean _the _Ranking Fuuta?! That's madness!" MM was no fool, she knew how desired and protected that boy was.

"You are correct, MM, but you're missing a vital piece of the puzzle. Fuuta, in recent months, has taken to the wing of the next Vongola candidate. I know for certain that this will be not only our shining moment in the Pantheon of villainy, the crowning jewel of our achievements thus far, but also our greatest and most defining challenge. I am counting on you all to for this," I knew exactly what to say to make this bumbling band of baboons eat right out of the palm of my hand, "So, can I count on everyone?"

"Yeah!" Ken, Chikusa, MM, and the other esscapees agreed at once.

"Very well then. This is the plan, MM, you will watch over him and simply gather data on his everyday activities, taking special note of any openings. Ken, Chikusa, you two will create the trap once MM has gathered sufficient information. We'll be flying blind on this one, because the rest of you will be on standby as backup. Once MM reports in, I will give further orders. Everyone is dismissed," I didn't need to point out the door, because they all scurried away to prove themselves to me.

All but one, "Mukuro-sama, have you spoken to your wife yet?"

I looked at him, from the corner of my eyes as I considered his concern in the matter, "Why is that any of your concern?"

"She probably misses you like crazy, not to mention the fact that she could be close to having the baby by now," He walked to the door but froze in place before leaving, "It's not my place, but I think that you should hold off on this plan of yours until after the baby, spend some time with your wife, that sort of thing."

"Chikusa, don't presume I will spare you for Hakumei's sake," I stood up and walked over to the window, "She means the world to me, so I was just looking for a good time to call her."

The bespectacled boy nodded and left, "Whatever."

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

Hakumei, just bare with it a bit longer, ok? I promise, you'll feel much better once all is said and done, I promise. You will be happy again and you won't have to fake your way through life anymore.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I pulled out my phone, and the date caught my eye. It was June 8th. Huh, how long has Hakumei been pregnant now? Seven, eight months? In there somewhere. Damn, she might have already had the kid, well, I'll find out soon enough....

* * *

Dr. Shamal

* * *

"Hm, Tsubaki, are there any women due this week?" I read the charts again, knowing that someone was about to pop.

The ancient woman in the outdated-smock looked at him, "Lets see......Takada Motayama had her baby on her due date yesterday, and a Rokudo Hakumei came in last week for a false alarm, so she should be getting closer..."

Rokudo? As in the punk who just escaped from the Vendice? Wasn't he a bit young to be getting anyone pregnant?

"She's a sweet one, that girl. A shame the father isn't in the picture, that young girl could really use a hand. Having a baby at seventeen, can you believe the times?"

"Wait, she wasn't the one who was really a month further than what she thought was she?" I tried to place her pretty little face.

"Yeah, that's her alrighty." Tsubaki, the old nurse remembered every single patient and their stories.

"Damn," I knew that he would probably try to be there for the birth if this Hakumei really was the same as the one I was thinking of.

* * *

Eh. I'm a lady who follows her fancies, so I updated this sooner than expected. I'm not done with my project, so the next chapter may or may not be released anytime soon. Harry Potter reference, ne? Well, I'm tired, and insanely forgetful because of it, so yeah......Oh, and it snowed! Living in the desert, that means alot to me. Hah, I put in Ken, but only because he's been a good boy lately. Curse you Naruto. Well, sees you later in either the next chapter or the update.


	20. Valentino

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I dialed Hakumei's cellphone after I was alone in my room, and she picked it up on the first ring, "Hello?"

Her voice sounded small, confused at who would be calling her at this time of night, "Hakumei, I missed you."

There was a sound of something glass falling and breaking on the floor, "Is it really you?"

I laughed, "Of course, I have to check up on you sometime, don't I?"

I could envision her smiling, glad to hear my voice after such a long time, "Mukuro, when are you coming back? I hope soon, because I don't know if our son can wait much longer."

"So you had the baby already?" I was indifferent still about parenthood.

She scoffed, "I wish. My back's been so sore, I don't know if I can ever sit down properly again."

"So, you're having a boy? Do you know what you're going to name him yet?" I really could care less, but I just loved hearing her voice.

That surprised her, and if I had to guess what was going through her mind, angered her, "Well, I was kinda hoping that we could name him together...."

I sighed at her foolishness, "And what if you had had the baby while I was gone?"

"You wouldn't have missed it. I know you don't want this baby or anything to do with it, but because you love me, I know you would have came. You promised," She had such misplaced trust in me, but she was right in this instance.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Hakumei, I'll be right over." I knew I probably shouldn't leave and go straight to her, but she made me feel so guilty and so lonesome, I had to.

"I'll be here," She kissed the receiver and hung up.

I shook my head and pocketed my phone, heading out the door.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

After dinner, which I had finished making early, I cleaned up the already tidy house. I wished the dishes, did some laundry, made sure the nursery was properly stocked, and I even went out to the corner store and brought a bouquet of mayflowers. I came back home and was searching for a vase when my cell rang.

Always carrying my phone on my person but rarely ever using it, I answered on the first ring, wondering who in their right mind would call someone at ten at night, "Hello?"

"Hakumei, I missed you," There was no doubt as to who was calling me.

I dropped the vase I was holding and it fell to the floor and shattered, "Is it really you?"

He laughed his usual laugh, "Of course, I have to check up on you sometime, don't I?"

I grunted as the baby kicked me, as if he were trying to remind me of his presence, "Mukuro, when are you coming back? I hope soon, because I don't know if our son can wait much longer."

"So you had the baby already?" It was clear that he still had yet to accept fatherhood.

I scoffed, "I wish. My back's been so sore, I don't know if I can ever sit down properly again."

"So, you're having a boy? Do you know what you're going to name him yet?" He at least attempted to act like he cared, and that in itself made me happy.

Now maybe it was just the massive number of my fluctuating hormones, but that agitated me, because I was hoping for his input on the baby's name at least, "Well, I was kinda hoping that we could name him together...."

He sighed, "And what if you had had the baby while I was gone?"

"You wouldn't have missed it. I know you don't want this baby or anything to do with it, but because you love me, I know you would have came. You promised," I knew that he was still the same man that I had woken up married to, that he hadn't changed much if at all, but I still believed in him.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Hakumei, I'll be right over," I had no idea where he was, but I knew that we would be together soon.

"I'll be here," I kissed into the receiver and hung up my phone, holding it as I cleaned up the glass and put the flowers in a different vase.

I could scarcely believe it. Mukuro was coming home at long last, and it felt as if I were dreaming. At long last, I could finally see my husband again, and we could be a family. Family.....I miss that.

Well, this little guy would never have to, because we would always be there for him.

"Ow! Careful sweetie, mommy can't....Ooowwwww!!!!" I howled in pain, a contraction racking my body, "No, not yet. Daddy has to come back first.....Or not......" I opened my phone, which had yet to be set down from my last phone call.

I took long, slow deep breaths as I called the doctor. He answered on the second ring, just as another contraction came. Damn, they're a bit too close together to make it anywhere at the moment.

"Dr. Shamal, come quick, the baby is coming......I can't make it to the hospital......" I cried, pain tearing at me as my baby was coming.

"Ok, I'll be over right away." He hung up.

Oh, god, I wished he would hurry. This kid was going to kill me.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

I knew that Hakumei would being having her son, my nephew, at any time now, but I couldn't watch, even if I had wanted to. I had been locked away in a prison of sorts after my parents had found out I had been branded. I didn't fight them, because I knew that watching her would only make me sick, so went willingly. However, I had refused to speak to my parents and explain myself to them. They would find out when the deal was done, just before I had to go for good. I would only say it once.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei, Five Hours After Going Into Labour

* * *

"Ohh, he's so beautiful," I cried happily, holding my son in my arms.

He had jettblack hair and eyes the color of rain, identical to his father's right eye. Oh, he was simply the most perfect thing I had ever seen! My sweet little boy.

"May I?" Mukuro, who had shown up during the last two hours of my labour, held out his arms to hold our child.

"Baka, he's your son," I chuckled and handed him over.

Mukuro held him, and I saw his apathy fade away, "He's so small."

I smiled, "Like a little cherub. That's it, that's what we'll name him! Valentino! Rokudo Valentino. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Valentino...." He murmered to himself.

* * *

Ok, I would like to say that this fic is is set in the actual manga/anime time line, these later chapters taking place just before Tsuna and everyone met Mukuro in the first place. At least, that's what I'm aiming for. I actually have no clue on the dates in the original story, so I'm improvising. Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Oh, and thanks for the continuing support! See ya in the next chapter!


	21. June Ninth

Dr. Shamal, Pre Valentino

* * *

"Oh, hell~o lovely! Care for a drink?" A babe in a black mini walked passed.

"Ew," She gave me a look-over and ran away, playing hard to get.

"I'm a doctor!" I shouted, running after her.

She stopped for a second, thought about it, and continued to run, "Get away from meee!"

"Oh-" My phone rang in my pocket, forcing me to recall that I was a doctor.

I looked at the number, putting each patient in my phone, and I saw that I was being paged by Rokudo Hakumei, "Dr. Shamal, come quick, the baby is coming......I can't make it to the hospital......"

"Ok, I'll be over right away," I hung up, not reminding her to breathe deeply because she was already doing so.

I arrived at her house twenty minutes after she called, Tsubaki texting me the address. The door was unlocked, so I entered the house and cautiously penetrated the unfamiliar territories. She was sprawled across the couch, a pail of water and a stack of towels by her head. She groaned from the pain, her contractions quick in secession.

"Impressive. You've been in labour for about twenty-five minutes or so, and you still managed to prepare everything I need," I was amazed at her for holding everything together and for being alone this whole time.

She smiled, aching in every inch of her body, "Thanks.....There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my son....Or my husband.............."

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei, Post Valentino

* * *

I woke up, warm in bed, wrapped around my baby and my love. Valentino was breathing softly, deep asleep, and Mukuro was already awake, watching over us both. I grinned softly, careful not to move my face too much and disturb the baby. He, Mukuro, reached over our boy and kissed my forehead.

"Happy birthday," I whispered, looking at the digital clock on my nightstand.

He grunted, uncaring about such trivial things in the face of his wife and child, "Today's not my day. It's Valentino's."

That was true, technically Valentino was delivered at three in the morning, so his day of birth was the ninth of June, "Hm, now this date can never be forgotten."

"Now why would you ever forget it in the first place?" He asked in mock fury.

I stroked Valentino's Velvet head, "I couldn't, but with the way you work, you might."

He snorted mutely so as to not wake the baby, "Anyone else would have said I was too narcissistic to forget, but you make me out to be so noble."

"Becuase killing _is_ so noble," I chuckled, sure to stay quiet.

He rolled his eyes at me, "You know what I mean."

I was about to respond, but Valentino woke up and started crying. Having read the books twice, I knew exactly what to do. I picked up my son, rising slowly to the floor. I decided that I should try feeding him first, so I pulled on my shirt so he could feed. That did the trick, so I sat on the edge of the bed while he drank. Mukuro watched in a mixture of awe and revulsion.

"You never see a baby fed naturally before?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I've just never seen a woman's body used like that before."

"Tsk, you are such a pervert," I liked that about him, but I'd never let him know that.

He shrugged, "Eh, that's your opinion."

* * *

Dr. Shamal, Pre Valentino

* * *

"Is that right....." I barely listened, checking on the baby's progress.

"How's it looking?" She asked nervously.

I sat up and looked at her seriously, "Everythings looking good so far, but this may take a while."

"Great," She grunted, shifting around on the couch.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro, Post Valentino

* * *

I woke up earlier than normal, scared down to the deepest fathoms of my core. It took me a few moments to see why, but it became clear when I looked at my family. Family. To me family was a word used to tie the mafia together, just meaningless bonds that people put blind faith into. Family had always hurt me, and I would it back in return.

Until Hakumei. She was like a personified version of my views, a woman that blindly believed, stupidly trusted in a man like me, however, I loved that about her, and secretly, she inspired me to never let her down. I truly did love her, and even if I despised the thought of unconditional trust, she was the only exception, the thing I would trust with my life. I can't explain it, or even how it connects to Hakumei, but she was the single most vital thing in my life. Until Valentino was born. Looking at my son, my son, I felt like everything in my past, in life, was wrong. He and his mother, my family, had changed my perspective, and I knew that that was a good thing. They made me feel like I wasn't so terrible, like I was capable of doing good, like I didn't have to always be the bad guy. They made me realize I had a family, a real family that I actually care about and would do anything for.

That fear I felt, that was me worrying about caring for my son and doing good by him. It was me worrying about his mother. It was me, terrified of the future and how many opportunities I would have to either disappoint my son or become a good man in the eyes of the only ones who matter. That fear, it would never be known to another, nor would the new me that only my family would know.

* * *

Dr. Shamal, Pre Valentino

* * *

The father showed up a few hours later, but I didn't even see him for how busy I was birthing his son. I heard the mother say something to him, but everything was lost to me as I worked on helping her deliver this baby.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei, Pre Valentino

* * *

As I laid on the couch, pushing, crying, and breathing, trying to have my baby boy, the door opened again. Great, someone probably was here to rob from me. Awesome.

"Hakumei?" A voice called out, concerned for my screaming.

"Mukuro? Is that you?" I panted.

He ran into the living room, "Hakumei!"

He froze for a moment before walking over to the back of the couch and grabbing my hand, "You made it. I told you you would."

He laughed, "You're so stupid. You shouldn't be happy to see me right now, you should be yelling at me, cursing me for putting you here in this position in the first place."

"Where'd you get that idea?" I laughed.

"TV," He explained simply.

I shook my head, "I love you too much, and I love our son."

The doctor, who looked oddly familiar, shrugged, "She'll be singing a different tune soon enough, trust me, I've seen it a million times."

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei, Post Valentino

* * *

After I set the baby in his crib to sleep, I sat back on the bed, kissing my husband and stroking his face, "I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. It was my hormones in their last, epic struggle."

He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck, "You'll just have to make it up to me."

I pushed him away, "You have no idea what it's like having a baby, do you?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't be the first guy to be in the dark.  
I rolled my eyes, "You win that one. Well, I'm hungry, so hows about some breakfast?"

* * *

Vendicare

* * *

"It is time."

* * *

Yeah, here's the next chapter! I felt like I left too much out in the last chapter, so I decided to tell more of how Valentino came into the world. So, here it is.

Thank you everyone! Currently this story is my second most reviewed fic, so I just want to thank everyone! I'm crossing my fingers that this'll become my most reviewed.


	22. Supernatural

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I sat on the kitchen counter, reading a book while Mukuro was changing Valentino. I have to give him credit, he's much better this than I would have expected. Before Valentino was born, I actually expected Mukuro to never once even look at his son, or even acknowledge the fact that I had a child, but after he was born, Mukuro has really tried. I know that he won't admit it, but I see how much he loves his son, how much he would do for him. He really, truly, genuinely wants to be his father, and his hero.

"He feel asleep after the diaper was on, so I put him down for a nap. He'll probably be hungry when he gets up." Mukuro slunk up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I closed my book and turned to him, smiling brightly, kissing him with my eyes, "And I suppose you're hungry now?"

He kissed the back of my neck, "I could eat."

I set my book down and pushed him back, sliding off the counter, "I bet you could. Sorry, you'll have to wait."

"Why?" His stomached growled ferociously.

I sighed and opened the cabinet, showcasing the barren spiderwebs, "I need to get some food."

"But I just put him to bed...." He was planing on going together.

I shook my head, wanting a bit of alone time, "I am more than capable of getting the food by myself. I'll just leave you two boys alone."

He looked at me, never once imagining that I would want to ever leave my son, "Are you sure?"

I kissed him, "I trust you. You'll be fine, I know you can handle it. He'll probably sleep the entire time anyways."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," He crossed his arms.

I sighed, guiltily, "I just want some alone time. I had several months alone with Valentino, and I think you should get some alone time with him too. Besides, I really do need to buy food as soon as possible, and you really don't want to wake him up, do you?"

"No," He admitted.

I agreed, "No."

It was his turn to sigh, "Fine, but don't take all day?"

I smiled, "I promise I'll be back before you get the chance to miss me."

"I'll hold you to that," He laughed, throwing me my car keys from the hook by the refrigerator.

"Bye," I kissed him, grabbing my wallet from beside the microwave.

* * *

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

"Almost. Our deal will almost be done," The Vendicare I had made the deal rasped, with at least I think it was the same one, but really it was impossible to tell.

I nodded, "And I have time to explain myself, right?"

It looked up, searching for something if I had to wager what it was doing, "Yes. You shall have as long as you need, but not a moment more."

"As long as everyone understands," I muttered to myself.

"Humans never cease to amaze me. Your kind can go on about how humans have such a great capacity for love, but you never talk about how low you'd stoop, or how many lives you damage in an act that many would construe as hatred," It shook its head, ashamed for my species.

"I only have the best intentions," I insisted.

"Whatever you say," It was gone, just like that.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I got into my little silver car and started the engine. It purred itself to life, like a tiger after an unnaturally forced hibernation. I missed my fast car, but I would put up with it for the safety and well being of my son.

"Well, Momma's got a pair of mouths to feed now," I looked behind me and slowly backed the car up.

Strangely, I could have sworn I saw something, something horrible that torn my life apart. But it couldn't have been, so I shook it from my mind.

"Get a grip!" I scolded myself, driving down the road.

_Hakumei._

_Hakumei, we see you._

_Won't you come play with us?_

_Hakumei?_

_Hakumei, look out._

A voice, a childish, playful, down right creepy voice chanted. I was so busy paying attention to it, that I wasn't paying attention to the road. A black cat the size of a large Pomeranian ran in the middle of the road. I tried to both stop and serve at the same time, so the car jolted and screeched to a holt. But not in time. I had hit not only the cat, but the car had collided into the side of a building.

"Hm, stupid cat...." I muttered, trying to get out of the car.

I felt myself pushing back against the windshield, but I couldn't see a thing. I could smell blood, and I was wet, and very warm in the places I wasn't dry. I tried to hard to get from between the car seat and the steeringwheel, but I was pinned, and far too weak to move. Everything seemed so dark, and so far away......

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

Valentino had woken up shortly after Hakumei had left. He wasn't crying or anything. He just stared at me as if he was trying to tell me something. I felt regret, suddenly out of thin air, that I had watched him sleep while I waited for Hakumei. I felt as if I should have told her how much I truly loved her, because it felt as if something terrible had happened to her.

"I should call her, shouldn't I?" I asked Valentino, taking out my cellphone from my pants pocket and dialing her phone.

A phone rang from behind the pillow, and I saw with a heavy heart that Hakumei had forgotten her cell at home. I looked at my son worriedly, cursing myself for not worrying enough about his mother. I tried to convince that everything would be fine, but really I was trying to convince myself.

"Don't worry, Haku will be home shortly, and she'll read some manga to you after fighting with me about me making the food instead. I'll win, but she won't mind, because then she can spend some time with you," I held Valentino and carried him to the living room subconsciously, turning on the local news.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I opened my eyes, suddenly free of pain and all other burden. I felt so light, so happy, I felt like I do when I'm with Mukuro. But I was alone.

"Where am I?" I called out, hoping someone would answer.

Instantaneously, the blackness around me dissipated, and I saw three figures standing before me. Three figures I knew very well, but thought that I had lost forever. Two of the three stared at me in shock. obviously not counting on seeing me. The third and youngest looked sideways at me, guilty of something huge.

"Mom? Dad? Hika?" Dream or not, I missed them terribly, so I cried out, running to hug them and close the gap between us.

"Hakumei, what are you doing here?!" My parents asked, glad to see me, but dread overshadowed their joy.

"I can explain that...." All eyes turned then to Hika.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I flicked on the news, and instantly a live, breaking news broadcast was on, the reporter just in the begining of his report, "....Accident has befallen our peaceful city. The driver, a young woman, has been taken to the ER. Her condition is unclear, but it is certainly looking grim. The police are not issuing any further details. Again, the driver is named Rokudo Hakumei. Any family or close friends are urged to visit her in the ER."

I stopped listening after the first syalabol of the last name. I grabbed Valentino and locked up the house, heading for the bus that would take us to the hospital.

* * *

I'm not psychic....I think..... Anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you! This fic is now currently tied with my highest reviewed fic, which is not one of my better ones........Ahem, well, thank you all again, and I can't wait to bring everyone the next chapter. And I never intended for anyone to hate Hakumei's brother, or even to turn him into the bad guy. Well, please wait fort he next chapter, which I think I shall name "The Truth of Hika", or something along those lines. I have no idea if the Vendicare can talk, and they could be human, but if Reborn is afraid of them, I doubt it. Well, thanks, and until next time! (and thanks for calling me awesome ^^)


	23. The Tragic Truth of Hikarakuyo

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo (Hakumei's Brother)

* * *

I won, she was mine. SHe could no longer belong to anyone but me. My precious baby sister was mine forever more.

I stood before my family, unapologetic for my actions, "Haku, before I begin, there's something I have to tell you."

She looked at me curiously, "What?"

I took her hands in mine, "I love you."

"I love you too," She didn't get it.

"No, I mean I _really_ do love you. I wanted so badly to make you mine, I sent you to get married to that bastard."

I laughed, looking at her as it sunk in.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I looked at my older brother. I must have heard him wrong, because _that _was flat out impossible. Sure, my brother was overly protective, and he would do anything for me, but I never would have guessed in a million years that he cared like that. I mean, he's my brother. Erg, unfortunately, it made sense though.

"How long?" I really didn't want to know, but I felt like I had to know.

He smiled ruefully, "Honestly, ever since I first saw you."

I saw our parents shudder, but they looked unsurprised by this revelation, while I, on the other hand, started to cry, "Then how did I end up married to a complete stranger?"

Hika moved over to comfort me, but I backed away from him, "Don't touch me!"

"Haku...." My mother walked over to me and held me.

"Hika, why?" I loved my husband, and my new life, but I still had to know.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I loved you so much, but I couldn't let you ever find out, so I talked to a business associate of mine, and he agreed to help me, so I let him. I didn't realize at the time who he really was, but when I did, it was too late. I wanted to go after you, but father assured me that it was for the best...."

I gawked at my father, "You knew?!"

He looked at me, wishing he would have told me the last time he saw me, "I always suspected, but I never knew for sure until you left. I didn't tell you because it wasn't my secret to tell. I refused to dishonor my son."

I was upset, but I understood what my father was say, most likely because of my own son, "I understand father, and I don't blame you at all. You've always done what you saw was best," I turned my attention back to my brother, "But you, you gave me away to a murdering criminal? And then you kill yourself? How can that be defined as love?"

He sighed, knowing I would react like this, "Hakumei, the reason I gave you to that man was because I thought that, at the time the deal was made, you'd be in good hands. I'm sorry that it was so sudden, but I could feel my self control slipping away, so I had to act quickly. As for my death, I killed myself because I received a letter from your husband, and I thought the worst, and I could bare that cross, so yes, I took my own life, but in my mind, it was for your own good."

"In your mind?" I blinked in disbelief, "In your mind, you sent me away to protect me, and when you thought I was in trouble, you kill yourself? Oh, but lets not forget that by you dying, that only pushed Mukuro and I together. I owe your stupidity so much, I really do."

"It was a stupid move with terrible consequences for you, and I'm sorry, but if he hadn't wrote what he had, then I might still be alive," He realized that I must not have known about the letter, which I had no idea about until this day, "Wow, he sure played his hand well. Hakumei, that man wrote me a letter, and I quote; '_Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo,_ _I am writing this to put you at ease of your sister's safety. She has acted admirably, both sticking to her convictions and bowing to my whims as a wife should. There have been no problems thus far and I predict that as long as you stay out of her life, her life can be happy and safe. She is forever praying that you stay safe and away, and I hope that I would not have to kill her family to make her wish stay true._ _All the best, your brother-in-law,_ _Mukuro_'."

"Mukuro wrote that? When? How soon before?" I wanted to say that it was a lie, that Mukuro would never do something like that, but I knew that he would.

Hikarakuyo grinned, happy to see that I was on his side now, "I killed myself moments after reading it."

I shook my head, "No, I don't blame him. I know that he's no saint, but I love him, and even if he did do all this for a reason, I forgive him, because that's what made us fall in love. It may have started out as a lie, but what we have is true, I know it is. If you brought me here to show me how despicable he is and to convince me to let him go, I won't. I know exactly who my husband is, and I accept him, because that's what you do when you're in love: You take the good and the bad, and at the end of the day, you still would do anything for the other, even if it goes against everything you knew before. Love is when you just look at each other and feel like nothing can ever touch you, love is when you give yourself to another fully and trust them blindly, and they trust you in return. Love is wanting to protect someone and letting them know. I'm sorry, but if you want to make me take sides, I'm going to always pick his."

"Hakumei....." Mother beamed at me, never being prouder.

Father stood beside her and held her in his arms, "Hakumei, do you remember when you came to your brother's funeral, when I spoke to your husband?"

I nodded, "What of it?"

He was happy to hear that, "I didn't trust him at all, but I did see something in him that made me believe some of his words. He may not have loved you then, but I did see that he cared about you."

"I know. What we have had to grow, but I know it's there, just like your love," I knew what my parents had, and I was glad to say that I had tasted it for myself.

Hikarakuyo, upset to say the least, groveled at my feet, begging for forgiveness, "Hakumei, it's my fault you're here right now instead of with your family. I had made a deal for your life, to bring you here, and I had wanted to from the beginning, because I knew that it was only you I cared for. I'm so incredibly sorry, because I see that you really do love him. I may not like it, but you have your own family, and you are in love. As your older brother, I truly do want the best for you, and I can see that you already have it. Hakumei, I exchanged my life to bring you here, but I can see that I have hurt you. Please know that that was never my intention, ever."

I sighed and hugged my brother, "I may not be able to pardon you today, but I do forgive you. I know you've only ever cared for my safety and happiness, so because you led me to my true love, I will forget all the bad you have done and will think of you with a smile in my heart."

He nodded and stood up, "Then this is goodbye. Hakumei, I never would have dreamed it would have ended like this, but I'm glad that everything is alright. I can pass on peacefully now."

"Pass on? What is that supposed to mean?! I though that this place was-"

"No," Hika cut me off, "This place is really neither here or there. Really it is a mixture of purgatory, heaven, and hell. I'm not destined for this, not anymore."

He smiled and hugged all of us, "Hikarakuyo, we're so sorry....."

He just laughed, smiling brightly like the nii-san I remember, "It's better this way!"

"Hika, we'll miss you!" We cried, not tears of sadness, nor of happiness, but proudness.

Mugotarashii Hikarakuyo had lived a good life, and he had died an ever better death. He died, knowing that everything was going to be alright, that everything he had done in life had not backfired. Hikarakuyo had died with a smile on his face in the arms of his family, exonerated for his sins.

* * *

Ok, this will probably piss a crap load of people off, but A) I'm used to that, and B), I don't like my characters to be hated. Sure, I cared less about Hika being hated than I do my other OCs, but it is the principal of the thing, you know? Well, I am glad to know that this story isn't boring, and I'm even pleased enough with this fic to say that it has a plot! Yes, I fell that this story is by far one of my bests. It is not boring, according to one review, it has an actual plot line, and it has done remarkably well as a story in its own right. I, the author, and you, the reader, have done well for this story, and I am truly grateful for that, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart!


	24. What Happens Next

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I sat in the hospital, my newborn son in my hands. I stared at him, seeing so much more than what was really there. I saw his future, and his mother, all shining back at me in his eyes. I wanted to look away from him, but if I did, there was only one other thing I would look at, and I just wasn't able to.

Hakumei looked so peaceful, just lying there on the bed, the white sheets barely moving as she took deep, artificial breaths. She looked so serene, happy almost. It was hard to imagine that the reason she was here was because of a car accident.

But that wasn't why I couldn't look at her, lying immobile as she was forced to hang on to life that just wasn't there. What killed me about it was the fact that I knew deep down that she was gone, that she wasn't going to make. It made my heart bleed, knowing that somewhere, deep in a hidden recess in her small body, that there was life, but it was so small and so frail, it was just not even enough to hope that she would magically wake up and be alright. It was too small a glimmer.

"Mukuro...." Hakumei's voice, so faint I barely caught it, mumbled, calling for me.

I must have fallen asleep, because I knew that she couldn't be alive, "You're dead."

She forced a weak laugh which sounded like it hurt alot, "Hm, then why am I in the hospital, talking to you?"

"I fell asleep, and I'm dreaming," I insisted pointedly.

Valentino, who had been silent since arriving at the hospital, started to cry and fuss in the direction of his mother. She tried to get up, but she could not for a number of reasons. Looking at her, dried blood matted to her from ever conceivable angle, I was so lost, I wanted it to be true. I would give anything, short of my son, to make it so, but nothing could revive her.

She sighed, "Baka, I'm really here."

As if to confirm it, a nurse came in to check on the patient. He let out a gasp, surprised to see the patient awake and sitting up. He was so surprised, he left the room and did a double take. When nothing changed, he pinched himself to no avail. He was not dreaming, so I too must not have been hallucinating.

* * *

Rokudo Hakumei

* * *

I blinked, suddenly surrounded by white light. Strange. I must be experiencing death backwards or something, because the last time I checked, you see white, then your loved ones. I can't really say I'm all that shocked.

"Hakumei, wake up." A bodiless voice urged.

A second voice agreed, "It's not your time."

"Your family needs you now," Another androgynous voice added.

Before it even spoke to me, I heard my child. I wasn't sure about the first two voices, but the third was spot on. My son, my precious Valentino, needed his mother, and I know that Mukuro needs me.

"Mukuro...." My voice was so small, for a moment I was positive I was a different person.

The man holding the new born, he was certainly the right person, and he was in such denial at seeing me again, "You're dead."

I thought for a moment that I was, but that wasn't the case, so I laughed at his stupidity, which hurt alot, "Hm, then why am I in the hospital, talking to you?"

"I fell asleep, and I'm dreaming," He was positive that was it.

I sighed, "Baka, I'm really here."

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

I stared at Hakumei after deciding that it was really her. She watched me, her fingers thrumming irregularly against the hospital bed. She was silent, no words fitting at the moment. Luckily, Valentino broke it for us. He let out an infantile shriek and reached out for his mother again. Getting the hint, I stood up and dashed to Hakumei's side.

"He missed you," I handed her the baby.

She took him and smiled at the both of us, "Nothing could keep me away."

I was yet again amused by her reaction, "No argument about how I missed you too?"

She smirked, "Maybe later. But then again, we both know how that argument will end."

I chuckled, relieved to see that she was the same exact woman I knew, "A little breakfast in bed?"

She covered Valentino's ears, "Innocent ears!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead, "I'll work on that."

Hakumei scoffed, all joking out the window, "You better....."

* * *

Alrighty then! So, this will certainly upset everyone, but it is for the best. This chapter, long in the making yet short in every other way, will be the last in this fic. I really do love this story and don't want to end it, but I'm out of juice. I have nothing more I can add that will fit, so in order to keep this fanfic good and logical, this must be the end. I'm so incredibly sorry, but if I didn't end it here, it will probably end up like most of my other fics that I keep telling myself I'll continue, but I never do. I REFUSE TO KEEP THIS GLORIOUS FIC IN WAITING!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry, but this is the end. I want to write a sequel, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, supported, and enjoyed this story. I hope that you will not hate me for this, but trust me, I know me, so this really is for the best. You've all been wonderful, and I hope that everyone will enjoy my future (and some of my past) work.

I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or its characters. I do own this fic and the original characters: Valentino, Tsubaki, the family Mugotarashii; Aiinka, Aenaku, Hikarakuyo, and Hakumei. Please, for the love of god, do not repeat any of what you read in this story.


End file.
